December Kiss
by nobody1771
Summary: Kagome is working hard to obtain a normal life and Inuyasha—after being run over by her, wants to make her life a living hell! What starts out as a bitter quarrel turns into a messy entanglement of fate. Kagome and Inuyasha are drawn to each other, but can Inuyasha learn to put his selfishness aside before it's too late? Is Kagome strong enough to make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**(Kagome)**

"Oh no! Not Again!" Kagome yelled, tearing her sleeping body out of bed. This was the 3rd time this week she would be late for work, and she could already hear the lecture her boss was going to give to her. Sure, the owner of the Cafe was a sweet old lady, but her daughter, her boss was...well, a complete witch at times!

She scrambled through her apartment, her still sleeping mind trying to remember everything she needed for work and night school. '_I hope that's everything...' _Kagome thought, feeling that she was forgetting something, but there was no time to figure things out. She grabbed her bag, threw on her coat, and locked the apartment door behind her. As she unlocked her bike chain, Kagome did a double take from her apartment balcony, she couldn't believe her eyes. '_Wow! How long as it been since it last snowed?'_

The frozen view made it appear as if the clouds had fallen from the sky and hugged the neighborhood in a blanket of white. The sky itself blazed orange with first morning light. If she could, she would stand here forever, admiring the morning winter scenery. December held bitter sweet memories for her, but that didn't stop her from loving the snow, and in fact today was an important anniversary day. She made a mental note to buy flowers later.

With determination in her eyes she slammed her bike on the ground and sped off into the winter wonderland. Puffs of clouds escaped her breath as she zipped through parked cars, passer-byes, and shops awakening for the day. Glancing at her watch she peddled faster, knowing the shop was just around the corner, and she had just under a few minutes to get there. At the last minute she decided to cut through the park to make better time. '_I'm gonna' make it!' _But suddenly a gust of wind hit her face, stinging her eyes to water and making it harder to see. She blinked the tears away, clearing her vision in time to see that she was about to crash into someone! '_Oh no!'_ Slamming the brakes on her bike, she tried desperately to stop, but the ice on the grass just pushed her into a slide.

"Get out the way! I can't stop!" Kagome yelled, trying to slam her feet on the ground to stop the bike.

"What the-?"

The bike crashed into the pedestrian and Kagome flew through the air. She braced herself for the impact of hard dirt, but she miraculously landed on a pile of snow. Her face burned from the bitter chill as she slowly pulled her aching body out of the cold wet heap. _Kagome you cluts! _ She laid there for a moment trying to catch her breath almost too embarrassed to get up. Luckily the only damaged done was a sore ankle, but the same could not be said for the victim.

"Ohh! My back!" The young man cried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Kagome rushed to his side, pulling the bike off him." Are you…dog ears?" The man ignored her as he shook his head dry of melted snow. His silver hair was wild and longer than hers, and when he looked at her, she could see his eyes where an odd honey gold. He was a demon alright—a dog demon from the looks of it. 'Great…_out of all the people I could have run over, it had to be a demon!' _It wasn't as if she didn't like demons, but they tend to think themselves higher in stature then humans, making them egotistical, loud, and just flat out rude.

"What the hell!" The young man barked, trying to pull himself up but failed." Were you trying to kill me or something!? You—"

The rest of his words drowned into the back of her mind, as she starred at the hanyou with curiosity. This wasn't the first time she had encountered a demon, in this day and age, they live among humans like any other civilian—followed by a list of strict demon rules of course, such as 'don't harm or eat humans' for example. But there was something almost familiar about this one. '_Have we met before?'_ She asked herself, silently searching her memory. '_He could possibly be a customer—no, I know all my customers. From school maybe? There are a lot of demons enrolled in night school, but I don't remember seeing anyone there with silver hair. Where have I seen him before…?'_

"Did you hit your head or something? Hey! Quite starring at me!" Without warning he reached out and grabbed her wrist, and a sudden surge of energy passed between them. He released her, and they both pulled away from each other. _What…was that? _They stood in silence for a moment and she could tell the hanyou was just as confused as she was. Kagome quickly brushed off the incident with logic. '_Probably static from my sweater…'_

"I'm sorry about my bike. I didn't take the snow into account when I was speeding. Are...you ok?" She asked, trying to shake off the strange feeling in her wrist.

"I…just got run over by a bike, what do ya' think?" He replied, averting his eyes to the ground, as he spoke his ears began to twitch.

She was so amused by this that she reached out and started rubbing his ears."So cute!" Kagome squeaked.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing!" He swatted her hand away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your ears are... just so cute!"

"C-cute!? Who are you calling cute!? You should learn to watch where you're going! Damn woman can't even drive a bike!"

"What!? Look, I said I was sorry! I slipped on some ice and I couldn't stop in time!"

"Feh, you women and your stupid excuses!"

"It was an _accident_!"

"Shut-up, make yourself useful and help me up!"

_The nerve of this guy!_ "Help yourself! You jerk!" She got on her bike and began to ride away, but not before turning around and sticking her tongue out at him. Yes, not very ladylike, but it was better than giving him the finger and telling him where he can go. "...and my name is not _woman_ it's Kagome! Ka-go-me!"

"H-hey! Wait! Where do you think you're going!? Don't just leave me here! You weeench!"

He screamed into the wind, but Kagome was already gone, pedaling at high speed with anger as her fuel. _That stupid jerk! Who does he think he is! I can't believe I felt sorry for him! And what's with this 'woman' stuff? Sexist jerk! *sigh* what a horrible way to start the day. But look on the bright side Kagome, at least you'll never see him again! _Her last thought gave her a bit of comfort, but now her mind became focused on the real task at hand, getting to work on time!

She sped through the final lap of her race and finally a panting Kagome made it to her destination. She clumsily chained her bike to a light pole and made her way through the staff entrance behind the building. Her feet dragged behind her as she passed the kitchen, turned into the changing room, and finally collapsing on a bench exhausted. _I made it...but now I have to change! _She groaned, even though the day hasn't begun, she felt drained. The theme of the Maid Café this week was cats, and as Kagome lazily pulled her costume from her bag, she was immediately reminded of the demon.

_Stupid jerk! _She threw her white cat ears back in her bag, deciding she would trade costumes with someone else. _Stupid sexist jerk!_

**Author's Note**:

**This is my first time publishing my writing. I'm a bit nervous and know I need to work on some things, but the important thing is that I want my readers to enjoy the story. I'm sorry for any mistake on this chapter that I might have missed. I will be posting new chapters soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you keep on reading! **

**Please comment!**

**Leave suggestions!**

**Thanks again! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**( Inuyasha )**

The look on her face was priceless! After tracking her down he was surprised to find that she was working at a Cafe, a Maid Cafe of all things! _Sweet revenge!_ He would enjoy every minute of her embarrassment.

"Here is your order." She spoke through her teeth as she practically slammed the cup down on the table. She leaned in closer, her eyes turning into daggers, "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm a paying customer..." He lowered his voice to almost a growl." And...your worst nightmare."

Her face flushed red with rage and fear. She was trapped with the rules of her employment, forced to serve him, and he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity. But to his surprised she quickly reclaimed her composure

" I understand, I am here to serve after all, my only concerns are the Master's of this establishment, and there happiness." She spoke professionally with a smile. It was a small change in her attitude, but he understood the challenge loud and clear.

_Don't think I can ruin you in your own house? If it's a challenge you want, it's a challenge you'll get! _

"Is there anything else that I can get you?"

"Yeah, you can get yourself a boob job"

Her eye brows twitched with annoyance and he could see her knuckles going white from grasping the serving plate so hard.

" Ha, ha, ha," She laughed robotically, her voice stressed with rage" Your…so funny, if you need anything I'll be over there…." She turned and walked away, all the while muttering to herself and leaving him laughing at the table.

_One poi__nt for me__, stupid girl, zero! _He leaned his chair back on two legs and grabbed his drink. There was no need to rush the stupid girl's torture, he had all day! Relaxed, he took the time to review his surrounds.

It wasn't too bad of a place. He noticed that unlike the other Café's in town, this one wasn't over exaggerated with laces, flowers, and other supposable 'cute' junk that made him feel claustrophobic. This Café style was more…organized, you could say.

Each section had its own theme and matching décor. At the moment he was sitting in the Moon section. Each table top reflected the different faces of the moon, accented with dark blue chairs and lights that looked like hanging above each sitting. There was also a cherry blossom theme and an aquarium theme that he could see. You would think it would make things look tacky and complicated with all the different themes. But somehow it all tied together nicely.

_The drinks here aren't half bad too!_

Inuyasha eyes finally landed on Kagome, who was at another table, laughing with another demon. He slammed his chair on all fours to the ground irritated. _Don't think I've forgotten about you!_ He stretched out his arm and dropped the drink he had in his hand. The cup exploded into tiny pieces of glass.

Kagome snapped her head in his direction her eye narrowing with hate. He watched with a grin as she excused herself from the other table, made her way to the back and returned with a dust pan and small brush. She bent down and began picking up the larger pieces of glass by hand.

"Master how clumsy you are!" She insulted with a smile." Would you prefer a sippy-cup next time?"

"Sippy-cup !?" He stood on his chair, about to give her the insult of her life, but he was interrupted by a small cry of pain.

"Damn it." She held out her finger, revealing that she had cut herself on a piece of glass, but she quickly ignored it and continued picking up the glass by hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" She ignored him. _Stupid women! She's going to cut herself again! _Annoyed by her persistent, he knelt down across from her and grabbed her hand, pulling her bleeding finger to his face.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" She snapped as she tried squirming from his grasp, but he held on tighter." Let me go!" She whispered loudly.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself again!?" He whispered back, trying to examine the cut, but girl wouldn't sit still.

"Quite exaggerating it's just a scratch!"

"Quite moving!"

"Let go!"

"Damn it! Will you quite moving you wench!"

"No! Let go!"

After about a minute of struggling he felt his temper rise, he had just enough of this stupid tug-a-war game! With his free hand he grabbed her face and pushed it just inches close to his. He wanted her to see, that he was dead serious!

"Shut up and let me look at ya, if you don't sit still, I'll bit your finger off!" He growled, starring her down with his eyes, daring her to rebuttal. He then let go off her face.

He saw her cheeks flushed as she looked away, surrendering. It was then that his concentration fell to the wound._ It doesn't look deep__, but it'll get infected if it isn't bandage soon.__ Stupid women are so frail and defenseless._ Without hesitation, he closed his eyes, opened his mouth and popped her finger in his mouth.

He heard her gasp but she made no attempt to pull away. The taste of blood made his heart pump harder against his chest as his thumb uncontrollable brushed against her other fingers. She had soft hands. His tongue pressed against the wound and he felt her shiver. He slowly opened his eyes to meet hers, looking at her for the first time. She had this ridiculously cute maid costume on, red apron tied around her small waist and black cat ears on her head. He felt her heart pulsate through her finger where it bleed, she tasted good. When her blood stopped flowing, he released her.

"Clumsy women." He mumbled, sitting back on his chair. He crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to ignore his racing heart. _What the hell is this feeling?_ He remembered feeling it once before when he grabbed her hand the first time at the park. He thought at first it was just his reaction to touching a human, but now he wondered if there was something more to it.

By the time he had woken up from his daze Kagome had already cleaned up the glass and had gotten him another drink. He lifts up the drink to his lips and was surprised to find a written message on the coaster. It simply said 'thank you.'

_Stupid women!_

He slurped down the drink in one gulp, placed some money on the table, and left the Café. He could feel his demonic powers leaving him as his weak human side took over. Then he realized, it must be his human emotions that made him feel this way, it explained everything.

It explained why this morning when she ran into him, he grabbed her ankle and directed her towards the snow, so she wouldn't get hurt. Why when she cut her finger, he did something stupid like try to heal her. He felt his pride wounded and by a women no less!

_Damn stupid human emotions! I'm better than this! I won't let some stupid women…do…what ever it is she's doing to me! I am a demon! A demon! _

He wondered aimlessly for hours, trying to shake of the dread that was growing inside of him. The same dread that he was forced to face every month. He hated his human form, more than anything! It left him weak, emotional, and vulnerable.

When the sun fell from the horizon, he felt the change had begun. He looked up and gazed at the new moon. First he felt his claws retract, then his senses dulled to nothing, and finally his hair turned black. He didn't have to touch his head to know his ears where gone too. Around him the wind felt colder and his vision was now depended on the street lamps to see. He hated this. _Damn it!_

He was now human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**( Kagome )**

"All done!" Kagome took a step back and admired her work. _Spotless! _The double shift passed by so quickly, before she knew it, she was already closing up shop. Kagome glanced at her watch, it was almost nine thirty, and she had thirty minutes to get to night school. Luckily, her professor was understanding and let her come into class late when she worked double hours, but not _too_ late. The shop was dark and quite. She was the only one here—like always, but it didn't scare her. This shop was her second home.

Shereached for the last light switched and froze. Pulling her hand away she starred at her bandaged finger. It was a very busy day, her body running from table to table, but her mind was always on...Inuyasha. She felt her face grow hot from his name, the memory of what he did lingered, how he squeezed her hand to keep her still, how he looked at her. _I...I don't have time for this! _All night she's been trying to control her thoughts of him, but so far nothing was distracting enough to keep her distracted, hopefully her class will!

She flipped the switched, grabbed her coat, and locked the door behind her. The night air was bitter cold, but it was a welcoming feeling from serving hot plates all day. The back ally where the employee's entered was swallowed in darkness, the only beacon of light was a lonely street lamp, in which she had chained her bike too this morning. Her feet crunched on the snow covered ground as she made her way to her bike.

"Ah, What a tasty human."

Her heart stopped cold from the demonic voice, she jerked her head around, but there was no one she could see."W-whose there? Show yourself!" She demanded, her voice sounding surprisingly small.

"But that wouldn't be much fun now would it? I don't care what your human customs are, playing with your food before eating, is the best part!"

"Food!?" _He wants to eat me!? _Kagome made a run for her bike.

A dark figure swooped from the sky, carving the ground in front of her, a tidal wave of dirt and snow pelted down on Kagome. When she opened her eyes her bike was destroyed. Kagome turned back to the ally, dumping her purse in front of the back entrance, desperately trying to find the keys to the door among the clutter. Just as she pushed the key into the whole, a pair of heavy arms grabbed her shoulders, and through her against the brick wall. Her eyes flashed stars as she hit the wall and fell to the ground in a daze. She felt herself being lifted and carried out the ally way. Her strength suddenly returning, she kicked herself away from the demon and stumbled to her feet.

"Ah! We have a fighter ladies and gentle men!" The bat demon laughed with amusement, as he laughed, other hoards of bat demons descended from the sky, hanging from light poles, mail boxes, and roof tops, their eyes glowing blood red.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know this is against the law!?" She cried, trying to reason with the demon of all things.

"Oh! She's funny!" He replied, laughing harder with his demon companions, there shrieks of laugher echo against the empty streets.

She was out numbered, trapped, and alone. Her heart pounded against her chest and her knees trembled. She was terrified, but she would be damned if she went down without a fight! "You won't get away with this!"

The demon laugh turned darker." I've already have."

He lunged at her, his claws extended, mouth open, and fangs dripping saliva with the promise of fresh meat. At the last second Kagome stretched out her hand and sprayed him with mace. The demon's eyes grew wide as he stepped back from her attack, choking for air. Earlier, she managed to grab her mace before being thrown against the wall, but unfortunately her attack didn't have a lasting effect.

"You little—"The demon raised his hand, and slapped her face with enough force to knock her off her feet. She slid across the cold dirt finally stopping a few yards away.

_Damn it…I…wasn't fast enough. _Her head pulsated in pain, cheek stung from where he struck her, her body refused to move. _I have to get up. I…have to get away_. She tried desperately to will her body to move, crawl, do _anything_ except lay there.

"Damn humans, always full of surprises." The bat grabbed her hair and forced her on her knees, she cried out in pain, at this point everything hurt. He opened his mouth to rip her throat out.

She shut her eyes_. I don't want to die! _

"Get your hands off of her!"

She was released from the demons grab as she felt a gust of wind pass her face and heard a small cracking noise. The bat howled in pain. _What…happened?_ She felt her head being lifted off the cold ground.

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up!"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, the street lamp above the young man's head made him shine like an angel, maybe she was dead. She felt her strength slipping away.

"Don't you dare faint on me you stupid women!"

Her eyes shot open, she recognized that voice."Inuyasha…?" _Whats…he…doing here? _ He lifted her to her feet, the sudden movement made her dizzy.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He barked, leaning her against the light pole.

"Damn you!" The bat demon cursed, holding his face from where Inuyasha struck him."Kill him, but leave the girl to me, she is mine!" He yelled at his troops and they all on command swooped down to attack.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you!"

_What did he say!?_

Inuyasha lunged forward with weapon in hand. She recognized it as a handle bar from her bike. He blocked, spun, and attacked in every direction. He was quick on his feet, careful to dodge claws and fangs as he struck his weapon, knocking one or two demon into the ground. But he was out numbered and slowly losing the battle. Bit by bit he was losing strength and with each attack he managed to block from one demon, another would fly in and wound him. It wasn't until his weapon was knocked off his hands that she feared for his life, and she realized the change in him. His hair and eyes were black. His claws and ears were also gone. He wasn't a demon anymore. _What's going on? What happened to him?_

Without her realizing it, the leader escaped the battle, and snuck up behind her. He snatched her from her throat and lifted her off the ground. She tried desperately to kick him off but it was no use. He squeezed her throat making it hard to breath."Inu…yasha….help."

"Kago-"

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha turned to face her and was struck by a demon claw across his back. His eyes widen and closed as blood sprayed from his wound. He fell to the ground, lifeless. _Inuyasha! _The bat demons laughed as they circled their new fallen prey, the leader released her and she fell to the ground. Her hand dug into the ground, grabbing hold of something, her tears burned with hate, making his body harder to see. _Inuyasha! Please don't die! _ She tried to crawl to his body but the demon blocked her way.

"His dead and your…dinner!"

"You…bastard!" With everything she had she lodge the object she dug out into his chest and a burst of light shown to his wound.

"W-what did you do!?" The demon shrieked in pain, but Kagome was just as confused as he was. The demon tried to dislodge the stick from his chest. His body kept expanded until final he exploded into millions of pieces. There was nothing left of the demon. Kagome was dumfounded. The other demons, horrified at their leader's demise, shrieked in disbelief, expanded their wings, and left the scene.

Kagome ran to Inuyashas side, turned him over on his back, and brushed his hair away from his face. He felt so cold, so lifeless. "Inuyasha! Wake up! Please…wake up!" She sobbed.

"Inuyahsa…Inuyasha…Inuyasha!" Her scream echoed into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**( Inuyasha )**

"Kagome what happened!? Are you ok!?"

"We…we were attacked by demons."

"Is he…dead?"

"I…I don't know!"

"…his alive, but barley, help me with him."

He felt himself being lifted, his back stinging from the movement, and then heard the slamming of doors. _I guess…I'm in a car._ He had no energy to move, speak, or even open his eyes to look around. All he can do at this point was listen.

"What kind of demons we're they?" The unknown women asked as he heard the car engine humming louder. The driver was speeding.

"Bat demons."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm…pretty sure, they _looked_ like bats, just larger with red eyes"

"…are you scratched or bleeding anywhere?"

"I…I don't think so, I don't know! Is he going to be ok?" He heard Kagome's desperation in her voice.

"We won't know until we get to the shrine. Kagome, it's important that you tell me, we're you hurt in _any_ way."

"My head hurts from being thrown and slapped around…what's this about?"

There was a slight pause as he felt the car turn into a bumpy road.

"Sango…what is it?"

_Sango, Sango…where have I heard that name before? Sango, wasn't she a…a… demon slayer!? _He willed his body to open his eyes, a worried Kagome was staring back at him, he was laying on her lap in the back seat of a car. " Are you… trying to kill me…?"

"Inuyasha! She smiled, worry still in her eyes." Thank goodness you're awake!"

He knew his human emotions where getting the better of him, because at that moment, seeing her face red and hair a mess, clothes stained with blood, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he laid eyes on. He looked away, trying to pull himself together.

" First the bike, then these demon bats, now a demon slayer. You _really are_ trying to kill me." He felt light wet drops on his face, he looked up, Kagome was crying.

"I'm…so sorry. Your right, I am a stupid women, always getting myself into trouble. It was my fault you got hurt...Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome sobbed, tears rolling down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

_Damn it…_This isn't what he wanted. He grabbed her hand from her face and pulled it down toward his chest. She stopped crying and looked at him with remorse.

"I'm sorry—"She began again.

"Shut up, you…really are stupid, this wasn't you're fault."

"But—"

"Didn't I tell you to shut-up?" He smiled.

"Don't tell me to shut up you jerk." She smiled back." Sango is the one person who knows more about demons than anyone I know, better than any human hospital too. I know she can help you."

"…I trust you."

He was getting caught up in his emotions, but he didn't have strength at this point to block it, hide it, or to do anything, except hold her hand." You…have soft hands." He watched as her face turned red and he squeezed her hand tighter." You…"

His heart suddenly jerked in his chest and he yelped in pain. His blood was on fire! His mind became clouded and he felt his body losing strength. Something was wrong, a claw wound wouldn't cause this much pain throughout his entire body, not like this.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Her voice sounded so far away.

He was fighting with his body between staying awake and in pain, or passing out and being defenseless. He refused to do either. He was a demon, not a stupid human! He cried out again, clenching his teeth, and gripping on to her hand as if it was his life line. _Damn this human body! _

"What's…hap…t…him?" He could only hear every other word.

His felt his body was shutting down and his consciousness was slipping. His chest grew heavier and tighter with each breath. His flesh was freezing but his blood was boiling. He couldn't fight this invisible battle. His body felt it had forgotten how to breathe and he was melting in his skin.

_What the hell is this!?_

He looked up at Kagome, she was crying again. Even though he was the one in pain, he would have done anything at that moment to comfort her.

"Kago…his…b...poisoned."

_Shit_

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm afraid if I write anymore I'll bore my readers with details ^_^" **

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I'll be introduction other character soon! Keep reading! **

**Thank you for your support! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**( Kagome )**

It's been almost two hour since they arrived at the shrine and there was still no improvement on Inuyasha's condition. It's been that long since her friend told her that not only where the bat demon wanted murder's, but they we're also poisonous too.

_"A demon would have been sick at the most," _Kagome recalled Sango saying._"…but to a human, the poison is deadly_."

Sango had to also explain to her the reason for Inuyasha's change in appearance was because he was a half breed, and half breed demons have a period in their lives where they're demon blood becomes dormant, and their other half takes over. In his case, he was half human, so his human side took over. As a result, he was more susceptible to the poison.

_"If he doesn't revert back to his demon form to fight off the poison, he could die."Sango concluded._

_"When will he change back?"_

_"I'm afraid the lapse time is different for each demon, some is just a day, but others…could be months."_

_"But, I don't understand! I've lived, worked, and go to school with demons almost all my life! Why haven't I heard of this before?"_

_"It's a secret kept among themselves, in fear of being exploited by humans or killed by other demons. I know because I was trained with this information, and other secrets from the other senior Exterminator's, that I am bound to keep secret myself. You have to understand Kagome, demons—especially half breeds, trust very few people."_

_"He…he said he trust me…"_

Kagome felt guilty; guilty that maybe if she watched the news more often, she would have been more wary and carried something other than mace. Maybe if she had been more careful to begin with, she wouldn't have meet Inuyasha, he wouldn't have followed her to the Cafe, and he wouldn't be dying.

_"_Here, drink this," Sango interrupted her guilt trip, placing a cup of tea gently down in front of her."It'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged the warm cup with her hands, smelling its sweet herbs from the steam, seemed to calm her.

"See." Sango sat down across from her at the table, giving her a gentle smile. She was always good at reading people.

Kagome gave her a small smile."Thank you." She said again, this time with more heart. _She will make a great mother someday. _She glanced over at Inuyasha lying on the living room couch in pain. _I just make a dangerous acquaintance…_

"Stop it." Sango gently placed a hand over hers, her eyes stern but gentile." This was not your fault. In fact, wasn't it you who killed the demon and saved his life?"

Kagome responded with a weary smile. _At least I did something right today…_

"How…exactly did you kill the demon?" Sango leaned into the table focused, curiosity plastered all over her face.

"It was simple I guess…I just…stabbed him with a stick I found on the ground, when I did a bright light burst from his chest, and then he…just…exploded! It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Then after he died, the other demons became scared and left. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't left, we were out number. Now that I think about it, they could have easily killed us! I'm not sure why they choose to run away, but I'm glad they did."

Sango's face grew serious with every word. It was the same look she gave Kagome when she gave her the grim news about Inuyasha's situation. Sango was about to speak, when they heard Inuyasha cry out in pain. They both snapped into action. The only good news they had was that Inuyasha's body was _trying_ to fight the poison, Sango has been feeding him strong anti-poisons, but in the processes he would have bouts of spasms and pain.

Sango held him down as Kagome tried shoving the liquid medicine down his throat, but half would end up on the floor, it usually took several tries. Regardless of his conditions, he was strong, and it took everything they had to control him. After a while, the medicine took effect, and he drifted back in a coma-like state. Every time he awoke out of control, his wound would open up and bleed again. Sango would bandage him up again and Kagome would wipe the sweat away from his face.

"Do you think…he'll make it" Kagome asked.

"I don't know…but I have an idea, and if this works, you're going to owe me big time!" Sango stood to leave, her face showing some agitation." I'm going to call someone that may be able to help, wait here and watch him, let me know if there's any change and Kagome…" Sango placed her hand on her shoulder."…you're doing great." Sango handed her some more bandages and left to make the phone call.

_Sango, you haven't changed a bit. You always know what to say to make things seem alright..._

Kagome has known Sango for 2 years, but they haven't spoken in almost months. Mostly because a majority of their interaction was when she was in high school, and when Kagome dropped out, they lost contact. But she was still the same, stable and dependable as always.

At times Kagome would imagine Sango in another life as being a great military leader. She was tall, beautiful, and smart. But she was also humble and kind. Unfortunately, her only weakness was one thing every girl had, boys. She was incredible shy around boys and didn't know how to handle flattery. It was cute seeing the powerful amazon women uncomfortable. But the best quality Kagome loved the most about her, was her loyalty. So after the attack, she wasn't surprised when Sango picked up her call after so long, and rushed over to help without hesitating. Her being knowledgeable about demons was just a bonus.

Inuyasha moaned in agony and her attention was quickly back towards his care. She whipped the sweat from his face, shifted the pillow to support his neck, and took his temperature. Besides holding him down so he wouldn't hurt himself, monitoring his condition, and making him comfortable, there was very little she could do. She watched as Inuyasha struggled for every breath, his body shivering as if it was cold, but his skin was burning hot. She remembered back to just hours ago, how he had followed her to the restaurant, and told her to get a boob job. Who would have thought they would have ended up in this situation?

"Inuyasha, you're a jerk." She spoke out loud, not caring if he could hear her or not, all the while fighting back tears."You treat me like garbage and then you turn around and save my life. I don't understand you…"

He was rude, but then he was nice to her. He promised to make her life a living hell, but then he turn around and saves her. He says one thing, but then he would flip the script on her so fast, she didn't know what was going on. It was like he was two people in one.

The thermometer went off and it indicated his fever was rising.

"Sorry I took so long, how is he?"

"His fever is getting worse and his having trouble breathing."

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm not too informed on how to _save_ demon's, I'm an Exterminator after all. But I know someone who is more in tune with his…spiritual side, even though his a complete and utter pervert…" Sango mumbled the last bit of her sentence, crossing her arms across her chest, she was irritated.

She turned back to Inuyasha hope rising in her chest. "Inuyasha, hang in there."

**Authors Note:**

**Ok! Enough of this serious stuff, I'm going to try to bring things down with a bit of comedy.**

**Hopefully it doesn't back fire on me. ^_^"**

**I'm trying different types of writing, working on flash back's and stuff—as you can see.**

**Let me know if you're enjoying the story!**

**Leave suggestions or Comments!**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you keep on reading! **

**P.S sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to get this posted before the weekend ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Inuyasha)**

_"I…I thought you dead."_

_"Don't speak, save your energy."_

Inuyasha watched from afar as the man picked up the injured girl in his arms, his hand pressing on the wound to try to control the bleeding, but she had already lost so much blood that it had already made a puddle around them.

_"Who did this to you!?" The man shook in rage._

_"It was I."_

_"But…but why?"_

_"I…I'm sorry."_ The girls arm trembled as she placed her hand on his face. With her final breath she whispered words that Inuyasha couldn't hear and the girls arm fell to the ground lifeless. Inuyasha suddenly found himself drenched in blood. He was no longer just a witness to the tragedy, but a part of it. He was now the man, and as he looked down at the body in his arms, he realized it was Kagome.

_"Kagooommmeee!"_

His eyes flashed open and he suddenly found himself on the ground. His heart was racing in his chest, his breathing unsteady, as he slowly came to the realization that what he saw was just a dream. He slowly raised himself off the floor, his back ached, his head throbbed in pain and his throat was dry, but he was alive. He looked around the unfamiliar room, his head spinning with questions. _How long was I out? Where the hell am I? Where is Kagome?_

He tried to remember what happened the night they we're attacked. He remembered walking the streets when he heard a women scream, he ran to the scene, only to find that it was Kagome who was being attacked. He fought them off, and then he was in a car and…_I was poisoned! Was Kagome poisoned too!? _His mind drifted back to his nightmare, but just as that thought crossed his mind, the door to his room swung open, and in the doorway stood Kagome.

"You're awake!" She hurried to his side with a cheerful smile, placing her hand on his forehead." You're still a little feverish, but the poison is gone, you're going to be…fine?"

In mid sentence, he gently pushed her hand away from his head and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly.

"Inu..yasha…?"

"I was worried. I didn't know if you we're alive, but now that I know, and I feel so…relieved." It was the truth and no matter what he tried to tell himself other wise, he cared for her. Before the attack he spent all night fighting with his emotions—denying it, rationalizing it, but it was no use. All his thoughts always came back to her and this feeling he had in himself. He released her from his embrace, but not from his gaze." For now on I will protect you…Kagome" Her cheeks turned red and he searched her eyes for a response.

His demon powers where back and he used all of them to try and read her. Did she feel the same about him? His instinct told him yes, but women we're always hard to read. Demon powers or not there is no simplifying women, their complicated creatures by nature. But he heard her heart pounding against her chest, she was holding her breath, and her eyes we're star gazed. How much more permission did he need? He bent down to kiss her.

"Kagome!"

He quickly pulled away from her turning away in embarrassment. _What the hell was I about to do!?_

"Sango, I, Inuyasha—his awake!"

"I can see that" Sango mumbled, eyeing him.

"I…I'll go get more bandages."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome left red face, but not before stealing a glance at him before turning the corner and disappearing. He crossed his arms and legs, collecting himself, before focusing on Sango, the demon slayer.

"We need to talk" The demon slayer wasted no time, she closed the door behind her and sat across from him, demanding his full attention.

"Yeah? What about?" He made no attempt to hide his annoyance, the guy almost died, and they last thing he wanted was to be interrogated.

"What are you're feeling towards Kagome?"

He was taken aback. Inuyasha expected her to ask about his demon lineage, what happened the night of the attack, or hell even expected her to attack him, but this? Oddly enough he almost felt violated. When he didn't respond she asked again.

"Tell me." She demanded, almost threatening.

"That's none of your business you wench!"

"You tell me what I need to know demon, or I'll make you tell me" She placed a hand to her blade on her side.

"Bring it on!" He cracked his knuckles. What better way to exercise his muscles after his ordeal, then to kick some demon slayers butt.

She was a timid looking thing, hair high in a pony tail, eyes calculating. Regardless of being a woman, he knew that under her femininity, she was a skilled warrior.

"Ok that's enough you too, let's try to get along."

They both turned to face a young man, hands placed forward in a sign of surrender. He was a monk from the looks of it, he wore a dark purple robe and mystical looking staff hung across his arm. _When the hell did he come in? _Inuyasha's sense's never failed him, so he concluded that he must have been a powerful monk in order mask his aura.

"I don't need any help in dealing with this vermin!"

"Who are you calling vermin you witch!?"

"I think it would be best if I handle this." The monk tried to intervene.

"What? You think sexually assaulting him is going to do any good!?"

"Sexually what!?" _Who the hell are these people?_

"Sango I would never, my sexual advances are only reserved for you." The monk placed a hand on her butt and in return she gave him a slap on the face, a red mark burned across his face." Ah, always playing hard to get."

"Touch me again and you die!" Sango pulled the blade close to the monk's neck.

"Touch _me_ and _I'll_ kill you!" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Humm, what's going on here?" All three of them turned to Kagome, who was standing at the doorway, her face confused at what was unfolding.

"Kagome! Here!" The monk disarmed the slayer in a blink of an eye, sheathed the dagger back in its place and pushed her towards the door." Take Sango to the kitchen and get her something to eat, she's a bit cranky."

"Cranky!?"

"Humm, I mean—"

I'll show you cranky!" She swung to hit him, but he grabbed her punch and spun her around, throwing her at Kagome again.

"Take care of her Kagome. I need to have a talk with our friend here." And with that he closed the door and he was alone with the monk." My apologies I'm—"

"I don't care who you are, you keep your hands to yourself, and you keep you balls intact—got it!"

The monk sighed, Inuyasha knew that he wouldn't pull anything on him, but he wanted to make it clear, he didn't swing that way.

"Agreed, now…there is something we need to discuss."

"I'm listening."

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to write this Chapter. I threw in a bit of comedy in this one, hope it was funny, I was told I have a weird sense of humor. ^_^"**

**I have 2 other stories in the making as well, so I hope you're becoming a fan and read up on my other stories! I will try not to keep you waiting for the other Chapters.**

**Thank you for your support!**

**And I hope you keep on reading and enjoying the story! ^_^**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes I wanted to post this as soon as I was done **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**( Kagome )**

Inuyasha was struggling in silent agony all night, and when he transformed back into his demon self at day break, it was a relief for all of them. His wound on his back healed almost immediately and his temperature was back to normal, but then he was in a coma like state for almost 2 day's until he woke up. When he did wake up, the last thing Kagome expected was for him to embrace her the way he did, and tell her that he would protect her for now on. She thought her heart would burst. Not only that but at one point he looked like he was going to kiss her.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked up to see Miroku holding two cups of what smelled like warm chocolate milk in his hands."Here, drink this." He handed her the drink, sat down beside her, and looked out into the pond in front of them."It will make you feel better."

Kagome giggled inwardly. _Wow, talk about déjà-vu, didn't Sango already do this?_

"Are you worried about him?"

Kagome sighed, after Miroku's talk with Inuyasha, Inuyasha stormed out the room and left the shrine. It had been almost a month since he left, but the pain of him being gone still felt fresh to her. She remembered chasing after him in the cold December night.

_"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" The night air was bitter cold and every word that came out floated in its own cloud._

_"Go back to the shrine!" He yelled without looking back, but she continued to follow."Persistent wench, quite following me!"_

_"Not until you tell me what's going on!"_

_He stopped walking turning around to face her and she stopped dead in her tracks. His face was twisted in anger."Did you really think I would stay!? This is a demon slayers home, why the hell would I stay!? So the slayer and the monk can kill me in my sleep!?"_

_"What are you talking about? That doesn't even make any sense! They did everything they could to try to heal you, just so they can kill you!? What's really going on?"_

_"Why do you care if I go?" He ignored her question. _

_"I-I'm…worried about you, ok! Y-you just came out of a coma and almost died! You shouldn't be walking around."Kagome rushed through her explanation almost embarrassed about revealing her feelings. _

_"I'm… fine ok!"_

_"No your not, your acting strange, what did Miroku say to you?"_

_Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, secrets hiding behind his eyes, decided if he should reveal them. He opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind."Why don't you ask him yourself?" He said bitterly and turned to leave._

_"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome began chasing after him, but he disappeared, and in a blink of an eye he had his hand around her throat. She was in shock and didn't dare move. Inuyasha's face was concealed in shadow, she couldn't read his emotion, but she knew that he was serious by the sound of his voice. _

_"There is nothing you can say to make me change my mind and I'm sure as hell wouldn't stay for you. You have been a thorn in my side since I met you. You're a pathetic, weak, and stupid woman. I regret ever meeting you." He tightened his grip, finally looking at her, his eyes cold."Follow me again and I'll kill you."He released her and she fell to her knees. _

_Kagome gasp for breath. She couldn't believe what he was saying, just like before, he was a different person now. Was it because he changed back into a demon? No, because even in his demon form, she felt the same way about him. He turned around and began walking away. She was frozen in place. Is he really leaving? But didn't he say he would protect me? _

_Kagome took a deep breath, tears rolling down her face in frustration as she yelled."You jerk!" Her last words echo in the cold night air, a gust of wind came out of know where, and when she looked up he was gone._

Her heart felt like it was being crushed under her lungs. Whatever the two of them discussed in that room, stayed in that room. Miroku refused to tell her anything and Sango was just as tight lipped. She felt betrayed, but they both told her that it was for her own good.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice tugged her back to the present.

"Yes," She finally responded to his question, "I am still worried about that jerk." She was no longer angry at both of them. She knew that they we're both in secret societies and sometimes their duties came first, but it still didn't make her feel any better." I just want to know that his ok—I mean, he just barely recovered. What if his somewhere out there in pain?"

Miroku smiled."I wouldn't worry about that, his is a demon after all, and they are very resilient creatures." He took a sip of his drink and continued." You could imagine my surprise when Sango called me to save a demon's life, I thought she had lost her mind. Luckily Inuyasha's demon side was suppressed, so my spiritual abilities could aid him, other wise my ability would have done more harm then good. But understand this, in the end it was Inuyasha that healed himself. All we did was suppressed his pain a bit."

"Yeah…your right, he seemed to be fully recovered when he left, I guess his too stubborn to die."

"That he is."

"You and Sango make a great team."Kagome stated, trying to change the subject from Inuyasha.

"Yes, she is an amazing woman."

"Do you like her?"

"You could say that I deeply admire her."

"So…you mean you love her?"

He paused for a moment as his eyes drifted towards the moon, his face feel serious for a moment." Yes, I love her."

Kagome was taken aback, she didn't expect him to be so straight forward and honest.

"But alas, she does not return my feelings."He said jokingly.

"Well, it would help if you stop rubbing her butt."

"That's like asking me to stop breathing!"

Kagome laughed, he sounded almost serious that he would die." Then why don't you tell her how you feel, instead of just being a perv."

Miroku sighed."I'm afraid Kagome, it's a bit complicated then that."

"…explain."

"Well, you see, my butt obsession began as a small boy, when—"

"No! Not that! Explain why you can't tell Sango how you feel!"

"Oh! That! The butt story is more entertaining…"

"Miroku!"

"Alright, alright."

Miroku chugged the rest of his chocolate milk in silence and placed the cup down on the ground. He watched the ripples of the pond as a koi fish broke the waters surface. He looked like he was collecting his story, figuring out where he should begin. Kagome was anxious, but decided to wait it out patiently.

They we're both just outside the main temple, Sango's property was big enough to hold a garden with a pond, and this is where Kagome had been spending most of her time since Inuyasha left. The pond was warm and mixed with the cold night air it created a light fog that made the lake seem mystical. She found it calming, watching the reflection of the moon light dance on the wave's surface, and she knew Miroku felt the same calm too.

After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath, and finally spoke. "Sango is betrothed."

Kagome choked on her drink."She's what!?"

"Ah, so it looks like she kept it a secret."He seemed happy about this fact.

"When did this happen!?"

"She was arranged to marry this man, rich with many connections. The union would bring two powerful households together and into a higher status."

"I didn't realize she was the type to be into 'rich guys'."

"She's not."

"Well then screw statue! What about love? And if that's the case can't she marry you? You look like you're involved with powerful people."

"Monks don't live very rich life styles and I have no right to interferer in her affairs."

"So you're ok with letting her go? You're ok with never telling her how you feel, or not even giving it a chance and fight for it?" She tired to control the anger that was bubbling inside her. _Were all men this stupid? Of course every girl wanted a man to fight for them!_

"This is where it become complicated Kagome. As you know Sango's family perished during an extermination assignment, leaving her behind with the responsibilities of caring on the family business. Her father, before his death, arranged it so that Sango would marry this man. She wants to respect her father's last wishes and keep the family business open, and marrying this man will accomplish both. We have to learn when to fight for love and when to surrender." He smiled bitterly."Life can be cruel Kagome, sometimes you have to learn to let the one's you care about go."

"What if she doesn't want to be let go?"

"I'm…sure…she would want it this way."

"Look, I've known Sango a long time, she will do anything out of loyalty— even if it's something she _doesn't_ want to do. She is a strong woman who will not hesitate to rush into battle, but when it comes to matters of the heart, she is like any other woman who is afraid and unsure of herself. So are you _sure_ this is what she wants, or are you making this decision for her?"

Miroku turned to face her in surprise." I…haven't thought of it that way."

"You seem like a good guy, but you should give Sango more credit, even if she doesn't return your feelings, then at least you'll know for sure. At least she'll see that she has another option." Kagome gave him an encouraging smile." But if you keep rubbing her butt, she's just going to keep slapping you." They both laughed.

"Thank you." He picked up his cup and stood to leave." You have given me a lot to think about. Now, It's getting late, shall we retire? We'll catch a cold if we stay. Besides, don't you have school to attend tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Alright, good night Kagome."

"Night."

She turned back to the lake, hearing Miroku's foots step crunch in the distance, until there was nothing but silence. When she sensed that he was gone, she suddenly felt alone. The conversation they had finally helped her make up her mind. She was falling for Inuyasha. Why, she didn't really know, but she was starting to grow on him and it scared her. She always had depended on her self and thought her self as a realist and rational thinker. However, there was something familiar about him that made it feel right being near him. He was stubborn and a complete jerk, that will never change, but there was more to him under the hard exterior.

She pulled her legs to her chest and laid her head on her knee's. What was under that hard exterior? What were the secrets he was hiding? Shivering in the cold she fought back tears. Everything seemed to be crashing down. Secrets suffocated her friendships, work was dragging, school seemed pointless now, and Inuyasha was gone.

"Damn you, Inuyasha." She whispered into her lap, salty tears dripping from her chin.

"You there…girl."

"Who's there?"She jerked her head up but saw no one."Miroku?"

The fog from the lake covered the ground and the moon hung high in the sky shedding some light, as slowly a dark figure came into view. She grabbed the knife from her pocket and flipped it open, if this was another demon attack, she was prepared for a fight. But then, she caught a glimpse of silver hair."Inuyasha?"

"So, it seems you have been acquainted with my half brother."

**Authors Note:**

**I have become more confident in my writing thanks to you guys and my supporters. As a result my chapters have been becoming even longer and I have two other stories in the making!**

**I will be posting new chapter soon and as always trying to introduce in characters. **

**Hope your enjoying the story. Keep reading! Keep supporting! **

**Thank you very much! ^_^**

**P.S. as always, sorry for any mistakes! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha was bounding from tree branch to tree branch determined to get to his destination before last day light. Even though he had left the shrine, he hadn't left the actual property until earlier that day. The first time he left, he didn't have a choice, but was forced to by the accursed necklace the damn monk tied around his neck. When he returned he knew the monk and demon slayer had sensed his presence, but they did nothing. So he had been in hiding, watching Kagome, protecting her from a distance. She had moved into the shrine, which left him zero chance of meeting her, and he knew if he tried anything the necklace would be used against him. It was a silent agreement between them, as if saying 'as long as you don't go near her, you can do as you wish'."That's not good enough." He had too many unanswered questions and he just caught wind of a priestess that could help him answer them. He cursed out loud as it began to rain. Picking up speed he remembered the conversation he had with the monk.

_"Once you have fully recovered, I must ask for you to leave." The monk politely demanded still keeping an edge to his voice that Inuyasha could pick up on. _

_"You don't have to worry about that, I don't plan on staying here much longer. In fact, as soon as we're done, I'm leaving."_

_"Good."_

_Inuyasha stood to leave, thinking that the conversation was over, the monk was already getting on his last nerves._

_"Ah, but there is one more thing." The monk stood and placed himself in front of the door._

_"What now!?" Inuyasha barked, he was expecting the monk to start going off about how he should 'repent his demon ways' and live a 'clean life', but he was wrong._

_ The monk suddenly pushed him and pinned him to the ground, he was on top of him and chanting as he held a beaded necklace in his hands. Before he could counter attack, the beads broke of into balls of light and attacked him and formed a ring around his neck."Get off me!" Inuyasha swiped the air with his claws where the monk once stood, his other hand grabbed at the necklace and pulled at it." What the hell is this!?"_

_"Sit!" _

_The beads glowed and Inuyasha went face first with a bang on the floor. He tried to get up, but the necklace just dragged him down again." Son of a—"_

_"Wow, I'm surprise that worked! So the ancient scripts were true about the beads."_

_"What the hell did you put on me!?"_

_"Just think of it as a shock collar if you will." The monk smiled at him admiring his work." Just a little insurance is all." _

_"Insurance!?" Inuyasha questioned, growling through his teeth._

_"Well you and I know we can't trust each other, in this way, it keeps both parties happy."_

_"Do I look HAPPY to you!? And where is MY insurance, huh? How do I know I can trust you?"_

_"I'm a monk! You're saying you can't trust the word of a monk?"_

_"I'm a demon! I don't trust anyone!"_

_"But from what I hear you do trust Kagome. Why is that?"_

_He didn't answer him— One, because it was none of his business and two, because he didn't know why himself. _

_"As a gesture of good faith, I will release you, as long as you behave."_

_"Fine!" He reluctantly agreed. The effect of the necklace subsided and he was finally able to sit up. He was tempted to rip that damn smirk off his face, but at the moment he was at the monk's mercy. He tried taking off the necklace but it wouldn't budge." Hey! What gives!? Didn't you say you would release me?"_

_"Release you, yes. Break the curse of the necklace, no."_

_Damn monk."Why slap this on me if I already agreed to leave."_

_"Because my last request…won't be as easy for you to agree with. You know, I read up on your kind, you are a very rare breed, not many of your kind are walking around in this era. "_

_"Get to the point. What is it that you want from me?"_

_"Well, you should already know the reason why you're kind are rare is because you're kind where exterminated. You're blood line once ruled this land as one of the most powerful demons of your time. In fact there was one that almost destroyed the world. Are you familiar with that Legend?"_

_"Look, I didn't come here for a history lesson."_

_ The monk sighed, crossed his arms and grew serious, taking a deep breath he said." You and Kagome can not be together."_

_ "Feh, who said we where together?" _

_"So she means nothing to you?"_

_"She's… just a stupid woman!" _

_"Regardless, you seem to need her."_

_"I don't need anyone!"_

_"That still doesn't change how you feel about her."_

_Inuyasha didn't like how this guy could read him like book, was it because of the necklace? It didn't matter, because what he was hinting at was true. He knew he was attracted to her in some…way."That's…none of your business."_

_"I'm afraid it is. Because you don't understand, I'm asking you to never see, or speak to Kagome again."_

_"What!? Who do you think you are!?"_

_"I'm the man that can control you."_

_"You're threatening the wrong demon." He cracked his knuckles, this guy was just begging him to tear him a new one. _

_"Look, I don't want to resort to violence, but weather you admit or not, I know all you want to do is keep her safe. I'm telling you if you stay away from Kagome, not only will you keep her safe, but you will also save her life."_

_"What does she have to do with my clans past?"_

_"That's classified."_

_Classified my ass!_

After that he threw that damn monk clear across the room. The monk unfortunately had the upper hand thanks to those damn beads. It forced him to walk right out the shrine. But he couldn't blame the necklace for what he had said to Kagome. He was pissed off and confused about the whole situation and he just wanted things to go back to normal. He didn't want to care about anyone but himself. He was a loner with not responsibilities but to himself and he liked it that way. He wanted it to be back when he hadn't met her, life was clear cut and simple, it was all about survival, not about…feelings. But now he felt almost powerless and so he blamed her. Part of him felt that is was for the best, the human woman was making him weak, keeping him distracted. But seeing the fear she had in her eyes when he grabbed her neck, made him wish he had ripped his own arm off, then lay his hand on her. He wanted to apologies, to explain, but his pride wouldn't allow it. He was torn apart. One part of him refused to demeanor himself to a human and admitting he was wrong, the other wanted to just ravish her. Both wanted to protect her and so that was the only feeling he would accept. So he returned and protected her. Now that he had taken on that responsibility, anything involving her, involved him now. So 'classified' wasn't an option.

Landing on the ground, he stood in front of an opening of a cave we're resources say the priestess he was looking for would be. Inuyasha found it funny how he was forced to face a monk and a demon slayer, and now he was running into the path of a priestess. He wondered if maybe he had gone suicidal.

"Who is out there?" A small voice came from deep within the cave.

"I've come to have some question answered."

There was no respond and he took this as a sign to enter.

Inuyasha reached out with his senses before he enter the opening. He smelled the entrance for any signs of an ambush, his ears reached into the darkness for any sounds of weapons, and he inhaled the air, tasting it for any poison. All seemed clear and he entered the cave cautiously. After a few yards in he stumbled upon a small fire.

"What businesses do you have here?" The voice spoke again from farther in the cave." Are you demon or human?"

"Demon." He answered without hesitation, trying to pear into the darkness to identify the voice, but couldn't.

"Demon you say?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Don't you mean _half_ demon?"

"Shut-up! Are you going to tell me what I need to know or not?"

"Calm down, there is no need for ye to be upset, just because he speaks the truth." Another voice, female, more elderly voice spoke from the cave." Sit, I will be with ye in a moment."

Inuyasha flinched at the word _sit_, but immediately felt stupid. He cursed at the monk as he found a place by the fire and leaned against the wall to dry off. _I guess that 'sit' crap only works on his command. _He starred at the fire, his body fighting back sleep, ever since he woken up from the comma he had the same repeated nightmare of Kagome's dead body in his arm. It drove him to wanting to protect her more and finding out her companions wouldn't let him.

After a few minutes an elderly short and plump woman appeared in front of the fire. The old women wore a priestess outfit, white shirt with wide red pants, her hair long and white with age was tied neatly behind her back. Everything about her scream 'normal old hag' except for the black eye patch that covered her right eye, it seemed out of place. Regardless of her appearance and her body seeming weak from age, her aura emitted ancient power and wisdom. He imagined the young demon slayer would turn out the same way in time. She groaned as she sat down next to the fire, crossing her legs, she placed each hand on one knee as if about to meditate." So young demon, what is it that ye want from me?"

He starred at her past the fire in silence. After all this time trying to track her down and reluctantly leaving Kagome, he didn't know what to ask or where to begin. There were so many questions that needed answered. What did his clans past have to do with Kagome? What where these's feelings so suddenly taking over him? Why where the monk and demon slayer so adamant in keeping them apart, to even cast a curse on him? Why did he even care!? _Damn it…where do I start? _

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" The small voice came again.

"Who said—Ouch!" He slapped his neck where he felt a slight pinch and looked into his palm. In the middle laid a flatten demon flea." Serve you right you little bug."

The flea popped back to his normal size and hopped toward the priestess where she had a bottle in her hand waiting. The flea demon filled the tiny bottle with his blood." For a half demon your blood tastes pretty good!"

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"My apologies, some of ye blood I needed in order to help the." The priestess explained." Besides I see from the enchanted necklace that ye are custom in being taking and not being asked."

"Thanks to that damn monk."

"Yes, Miroku." The flea squeaked.

"You know him? So you know how to take this off?"

"I Myoga do not know him, nor can I relieve you of your curse, your blood revealed to me everything about you and your memories."

"What else can my blood do?"

"It will show Lady Kaede everything it won't show me."

He was interested now but cautions. It was clear to him now that this priestess Kaede was gifted with powerful magic, but it could also be used against him, since she could turn any information she discovered to her advantage. All of his weakness would be known, but it was a chance he was willing to take. He watched as she cast her hand over the bottle of blood and it began to glow, when she was done with her spell she tossed it into the fire. The fire turned green and slowly figures began to appear. He watched in awe as the fire took shape of a beautiful woman. She had long jet black hair, gentle eyes, and flowing flower printed kimono. He immediately recognized her.

"Mother."

"Inuyasha." She answered him in a ghostly voice. His eyes where fixed on his mother as he tried to reach out to her, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his out stretched arm, it was the old priestess.

"She does not exist in this plain of existence anymore."

His heart dropped, but he should have known better, after all she had been dead for 13 years now. "Why is she here?" He asked bitterly, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Because she can help you." Myoga answered, hopping on Inuyasha shoulder" The blood we extracted helps us to answers that what you seek deep inside you. However sub-consciously the only person you would have believed is your dearly departed mother, thus conjuring the figure you sees before you."

"And you say she isn't real?"

"Well now…I didn't say that. She is a part of you after all, and so in a sense, she is real."

"Inuyasha." His mother spoke his name, bringing his attention back to her, he watched as she stepped out of the flames and was made flesh again._ Was this supposed to happen? _ He looked toward the priestess and demon flea who were just as shocked as he was. His mother smiled at him almost in pity and it took every ounce of energy he had to not hug her, and she did not approach either." My son, I have watched you grow into a strong and handsome young man. I have always been watching you and I am always proud of you."

_Mom._ He could feel his tears forming in the corners of his eyes, her voice brought back so many good memories he had with his mother, but he stood his ground.

"What you seek is in the legend of 'the Youkai Heart', do you remember that tale?"

"Mother, forgive me, I was so little when you…last told it to me, I don't remember."

"I will tell you. Once there was a great demon who ruled the land with a cold heart. His rule was law. No human, nor demon, or spiritual being could defy him, but when he heard of a jewel that could grant any being power beyond measure, he become concerned. The demon went and searched for it, but along the way encountered a formidable foe and was injured. He rested along a lake and as he rested a priestess going out to collect fish, stumbled upon him. Seeing the demon injured, she did not hesitate and offered him food and water. He refused. She then offered to cure his wounds. He refused again threatening her life. But every night, during the full moon as the guards we're sleeping, she would return to him and keep him company. Slowly the demons cold heart melted."

"He fell in love with her." Inuyasha picked up the story, remembering the rest." The demon had told her his plan to destroy the jewel and ask the girl to come with her. She refused and returned to her village. He somehow discovered that the jewel he was seeking to destroy was the girl herself, but he could not bring himself to kill her. However, fearing the demon would take the power for his own the villagers tricked the girl into believing that the demon had been killed. In despair the girl kills herself. The demon, then discovering her body, sought vengeance for all eternity. But what does this have to do with Kagome?"

"She is the reincarnation of the priestess who took her life."

"She's what!?"

"Yes, and your nightmares my son, are memories." As she spook her mother returned to the fire, her body becoming a green flame and she slowly began to fade.

"Wait, are you saying I am…a reincarnation of the demon?"

"No, you are neither the demon from the legend nor a reincarnation, but you are a guard from that time who wounded the demon, to protect the jewel."

"That's impossible!"

"Kagome's soul is in danger. My son, you must be strong enough to make the ultimate sacrifice." The flames grew higher, touching the roof of the cave. The heat from the flames pushed them away.

"Mother!" Inuyasha reached for the flames but was blocked by the old priestess.

"Inuyasha, my son, I will always watch over you. Do not forget who you are."

He watched as the green light faded, the fire went back to normal, and his mother was gone. He collapses to his knees, not from exhaustion, but from rage. He had now gone through the loss of his mother a second time and he was only left with more questions.

"This is too much of a coincidence..."" Both Inuyasha and Kaede turned to the flea demon who was sitting on a rock, thinking out loud."Could the rumors be true…?"

"Spit it out." Inuyasha demanded, approaching the demon with threatening intent if he didn't.

The flea cleared his throat nervously but continued." Well, starting off with what your mother said, in a way it explains everything. Why you have a strong urge to protect Kagome now, is because in the past you we're her body guard and protected her _then_. Think about it, the priestess would sneak out during a full moon, in order to escape undetected, while _you_ we're in your human form."

"But the problem is I'm not 500 years old!"

"Your mother said otherwise."

"But I remember growing up in _this _era. I remember how my mother died of a house fire and I was left to fend for myself. I skipping class and rode a motorcycle. But I don't remember the feudal era!"

"Your mother wore robs of a princess from the feudal era." Kaede chimed in.

"Of course she wore robes she was a priestess who owned a shrine her in _current_ Japan!"

"Then how do you explain your nightmares your 'memories' that your mother said you forgotten?" Myoga spoke next.

He was over whelmed. Even though something inside him made him feel that he was familiar with the old world, logically it couldn't be true. But it would explain why he spent most of his time in the forest. Rather than a home or apartment he slept outside beneath the stars and trees. His forest was his home, and he always thought maybe it was because of his demon side, but now he felt that maybe it was because his body remembered something he couldn't. It was natural being there, just like being with Kagome was natural too. His body reacted to Kagome long before his thoughts could. As soon as he met her he felt at peace somehow, as if he had been searching for her this whole time. When she left, he followed. When she hurt, he tried to help her. When she was in trouble, he protected her. It made perfect sense but at the same time, it didn't. If he _wasn't_ a reincarnation, but he _was_ her protector from that time, then did that make him a time traveler or something?

"Fine! Let's just say I am an old geezer. What about these rumors?" He decided to move on to something else, him being 500 years old, was just too much to think about right now.

"I heard there is a demon that emerges every couple of decades and collects the soul of a woman. But not just any maiden, he collects the soul of the same maiden, after every reincarnation. Rumors have it he has been collecting these souls for hundreds of years now. To this very day he collects theses souls and recently he has supposedly emerged putting out a reward for her capture. I believe the same demon in your mothers tale, is the same one collecting these souls."

"If they are one in the same, why would the demon be killing the reincarnation of the one he cared for? Wouldn't it make since too take his revenge out on the village?"

"I don't know, but it's too much of a coincidence that as soon as you met Kagome, demons have started attacking her, her friends have taken her into her home to protect her, and they have cursed you in order to keep you away."

"Your mother warned that Kagome's soul was in danger." Kaede spoke next.

"Are you saying that the reincarnated soul this demon is looking for is Kagome's soul?"

"Precisely." Kaede and Myoga spoke in unison.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha dashed out of the cave and in a blink of an eye he was outside in the rain. He was thankful for the rain as it cooled his body from the suffocating cave and he prepared to leap into the trees.

"Inuyasha! Wait! I want ye to have this." Kaede placed a sheath and rusty sword in his hands.

"This rusty piece of junk isn't going to do me any good."

"Do not let appearance fool ye. This is a magical sword, and if the legend is true, the demon ye will face will be powerful and this sword might help ye to defeat him."

Inuyasha reluctantly placed the rusted blade in its sheath and tied it around his belt. He looked to both the priestess and the flea. They didn't have to help, but they did and he ws greatful."Thank you." He leaped into the trees and headed straight for the shrine. It was almost a 2 hour journey, but he would make it there in 1. He glanced at the sword and he noticed that on its sheath was a named carved on it.

_I hope your any good…Tessaiga._

**Authors Note: **

**Soooo Sorry, it took me forever to finish this chapter. Been super busy! I hope you are still enjoying the story. Leave comments or reviews! It inspires me to keep on writing ^_^**

**P.S. As always sorry for any mistake, I'm a newbie, but I'll promise to get better at catching mistake ^_^"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Kagome)**

_W-where I'm I?_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing as she found herself lay on a pile of hay, in unfamiliar surroundings. She was trapped in a large empty stone room, the only light coming from an opening blocked with metal bars. She lifted herself off the floor and tried shaking the bar door, but it wouldn't open. _How did I get here? _ _I was at the lake talking to Miroku and…then…that guy! _ She remembered.

_"__Inuyasha is your half brother?"_

_"__Unfortunately." He answered without any emotion, his face remaining neutral. But somehow, she could sense that he didn't too much care about his brother. _

_"__Do…you know where he is?"_

_"__He is none of my concern. I have come for you." _

_"__What do you want from me?"_

_He didn't respond and slowly began to approach her. _

_"__Don't come any closer!" She stood her ground raising her blade. _

_"__Your resistance is futile."He pressed forward revealing himself clearly in the moonlight. He was tall, regal, and his presence was…powerful. He wore odd looking clothes and heavy armor on his left shoulder. His long silver hair swayed freely in the wind and his claws and face markings confirmed he was a demon. But what really captivated her was his honey colored eye. They reminded her so much of Inuyasha's, holding so many secrets and hidden emotions. She didn't realize that he had come dangerously close until it was too late. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, his face just inches from hers." I finally found you." _

_"__W-what are you doing!? Let go!" She pushed herself back and sliced her blade at his armor. To her surprise her tiny pocket knife had penetrated the metal. The demon looked down and touched the gash left behind from her blade._

_"__Impossible." _

_Kagome looked down at her blade in shock as its bright glow had begun to fade. It was just like before with the bat demon. When she looked back up to the demon to confront him, she was struck from behind, she sensed his eyes watching her as she feel to the ground and slowly she began to lose consciousness._

_"__Take her." She heard the demon ordered as she felt herself being lifted off the ground before all went black._

"Ouch." Kagome touched the back of her head feeling a slight bump, whatever this guy wanted, he wasn't working alone.

"Are you ok?"

"Who's there!?"

She jolted into action, looking around for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anyone. She peered into the dark corners of her prison where the light didn't reach, and after a moment she was able to see the outline of a figure. She wondered if maybe she wasn't the only prisoner in here, maybe this guy had captured more people. Or maybe they stuck her in here with a demon that had an appetite for humans. She hoped it wasn't a demon— she had just about enough of demons, but whoever they are, they we're just as trapped as she was, right? So might as well find out now if they were enemy or friend.

"I'm ok…thanks for asking." She answered the bodiless voice." My name is Kagome, what's yours?" She figured she would start a polite conversation. Patiently she waited for a response, but instead the shadowy figure stepped half emerging from the darkness, revealing its true identity. _I can't believe this! These people kidnapped a kid!?_ The little boy was maybe 5 or 6 years old from the looks of it and he had red hair.

"My name is Shippo." He replied a bit nervous.

"Shippo…that's…a pretty cool name." She was taken aback, the last thing she expected was a little boy to be trapped in this dark, cold, dreary dungeon. _Those heartless jerks!_ She felt a spark of hate growing inside her, when or if she got out of her alive, she would give them a piece of her mind! But until then, what this little guy needed was a friend, not a fighter. "So Shippo…how long have you been down here?"

"I…I…don't know. It's been so long." His voice was shaking and Kagome could see that he was fighting back tears. She could feel that spark of hate rekindling, but again she calmed herself.

"You've…been down here alone this whole time?"

"Yes, but I'm not afraid of anything!" He rubbed his eyes on his sleeves trying to toughing up.

"You're so brave!" She praised him, trying to slap on her best smile. She felt so sorry for the kid and wanted to comfort him somehow. He was defiantly brave, being here alone in the dark, without anyone to talk too." Where are your parents?"

"Well, my mom died giving birth to me and my father was killed, I'm here to avenge my father, but I was captured. But don't worry…huh…it's…all a part of my plan—yea!" He smiled and gave her the thumbs up almost as a sigh of assuring her that he had it all figured out.

"I see! You know, I lost my parents too and my little brother. Do you have any family to take care of you once you get out of here?"

"Nope, I live on my own. I can take care of myself." He proudly stated as Kagome felt her heart breaking for the kid.

"Me too, but…for now, why don't we keep each other company."

She watched as Shippo hesitated, but nodded his head in agreement. She then noticed that his clothes were soaked and the poor kid was shivering.

"Why are your clothes wet?."

"Well…it rained the other night, and when it rains, it makes the whole dungeon wet."

" You know even brave kids can catch a cold, so I'll start a fire, and well let your clothes dry, ok?"

"No! That's Ok! I'll be fine!"Shippo retreated into the darkness.

"Wait! I'll…let you borrow my sweater and I promise not to peek if that's what you're worried about." She spoke into the darkness, not sure exactly where he was as she took off her sweater, a sign to reassure him that she meant what she said.

"No…it's not that. You…won't like me anymore if you see me."

"Why would I not like a brave boy like you?"

"I'm not a boy."

"Oh! I'm sorry…you're not a little kid I get it. You're a tuff little man."

"I'm not a BOY or a MAN!"

"Oh! I…I didn't realize you we're a…a girl?"

"'I'M NOT A GIRL! I'm a de—mmm! "

The rest was muffled, but Kagome now understood. He was a demon— or a 'cub' she believed demon parents called their children. They are rarely seen in the outside world, because most are kept hidden, until they are old enough to defend themselves. Unfortunately humans can be just as cruel as demons. It was a dark time in human history when demons and humans we're learning to live with each other. Cub or not, if humans felt it was a threat they would do away with it. The killings have stopped long ago, but the damage had already been done. Regardless if demons have been attacking her, this cub had nothing to do with what was going on, and she would not take it out on him.

She stepped back from the darkness, decided to give the cub some space as she collected hay on the ground to start a fire. Kagome took two stick's she found and with her shoe string made a make shift 'fire starter'. She hated girl scouts, but she loved playing with fire, so of course this was the only thing she learned. To ease the tension between them, she decided to tell him a story, it wasn't the best one, but it was the only demon story she knew.

"Once upon a time, there was once a priestess who had magical powers. It was said that whoever she falls in love with, they would be granted one wish. Many tried to win her heart but failed."

She paused as she heard the cub stir from his hiding placed, but continued trying to make the fire.

"One day she came across an injured demon. She was afraid of him, but she knew that it was her duty to help those in need, demon or human. She approached the demon and offered to help, but he refused. Well, time passed and she frequently visited the demon, watching over him until his wounds we're healed. When that time came to part, the girl realized she loved him and confessed his love to him, but he rejected her, promising her that he would return once he destroyed the jewel. Heartbroken she could not bring herself to tell him, that what he sought to destroy was standing before him. "

She paused again, for a moment, she thought she saw someone at the bar doors, but she figured it must have been her imagination. Going back to her 'fire' she watched out of the corner of her eye as Shippo slowly began stepped out of his hiding place. She continued with her story. "She returned to the village, only to find that the villagers had discovered her secret meetings with the demon, and she was thrown into prison. "

"Did the girl escape?" Shippo was standing before her now, wide eye with wonder as she saw him in his demon form for the very first time. He was a fox demon. He had a large bushy tell wagged behind him with excitement and where feet should have been two small legs and paws we're in their place. He was adorable and she could not bring herself to tell him the end of the tragic story." Did the demon return for her?" The demon fox asked again.

"Yes," She lied."The demon returned for her and they both escaped and lived happily ever after."

"Fox Fire!"

"Ah!" Kagome fell back on her butt and watched as Shippo ignited the hay into a fire.

"I helped!"

" Wow! That's amazing! But next time, some warning would be nice."

"Sorry." Shippo blushed in embarrassment." I guess I got a little excited."

"Its ok…thanks for your help."

_So cute! _

They both took off their wet cloths, Kagome leaving on her under shirt and pants, and Shippo leaving on his underwear. Finding small openings on the stone wall, they manage to squeeze in the ends of their clothes, and hang them to dry. She didn't realize how cold she was until she sat next to the warm fire with Shippo in her lap. She wondered if it was still dark out.

"Hey… Kagome, you remind me of the priestess in the story. You're really nice to demons."

"Awe, thanks Shippo."

"Do you have a demon you love too?"

Her mind immediately turned to Inuyasha."…Yes." She felt her face grow hot and she could hear her heart racing in her ears. It sounded weird saying it out loud for the first time, but she already made up her mind, this is what she felt. She wished he was here.

"Then can you grant wishes too!?" He turned to face her in excitement, his tail wagging behind him.

"No…I'm afraid I can't."

"Well then, why did that mean lady say you can?"

"What mean lady?"

"Yea, it was the same lady that captured me and threw you in here. She said you had spiritual powers. Is it true?"

"I…don't…well…I….guess I do."

So it wasn't just in her head, it wasn't just a fluke and she really did have some sort of…ability, and whoever this person is knows about it. It scared her not knowing what was going on with her body, but at least she had some insight. For a second there she thought she was hallucinating! But how does she tap into that ability is the real question_. If I can figure out how it works I can use it to break out of here! I guess I have to practice._

"Her I go." She stretched out her hand toward a hay stack, took in a deep breath, and commanded." Fox Fire!"

Nothing.

Shippo dropped to the floor laughing-his-tale-off and Kagome was left embarrassed.

"That only…works…for Fox demons…silly!" Shippo tried to explain in between laughter, after a while, he finally calmed down." You're a priestess just like in the story! My father told me they have the ability to purify whatever they touch."

_Of course! Kagome you idiot! _Every time she touched something it glowed and became her weapon. She gentle picked up the fox demon and placed him on the ground. Standing up she found an abandoned broom, the brush broken off, but the handle would do perfectly. She picked up the stick and held it out in front of her like a sword. Concentrating, she tried to make it glow.

Nothing.

"My father said that your powers are there when you need it the most." Shippo scurried over to her side." It took me a while to figure it out, don't worry Kagome, you'll figure it out too!"

"Yea, I guess you're right, Rome wasn't built in a—Shippo? What's wrong?" The fox demon's eyes went wide with fear, his tail was standing straight up, and his hand was pointing behind her.

"Its…It's…the mean lady!"

Kagome turned toward the door, only to see that it was now wide open, and standing before the door way was someone she recognized." Sango!?"

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She was wearing her black and pink armor, a large boomerang was strapped to her back, and her hair was in her usual high pony tail. Even though she had only seen the exterminators outfit once hanging in her closet and this person had a mask on, it could only have been her.

"You killed my father!" Shippo cried.

_Sango did what!?_

"Quite! Come with me." Her voice was cold.

"Sango…why did you do this?"

Sango unsheathed her sword and pointed its sharp tip at her.

"Sango?"

" Move it." She moved the tip closer.

"Al-alright, let me just get my clothes."

"No, the masters want you now."

"But at least let me get the cub his clothes or he'll freeze to death!"

"…fine, but make it quick."

As Kagome was dressing the little fox a thousand questions we're racing through her head. _Is this really happening? Who where these 'masters'? Is she really on their side?_ _Just what the heck is going on!?_ Kagome picked up Shippo in her arms when she was done and looked into Sango's eyes for any sign of her old friend. She saw none.

"Follow me." Sango ordered, returning the sword to its sheath, and led the way. Everything was made out of stone and lit with torches. It was clear that she had to be in a castle of some kind, but where are there castles in Japan? They past vast chambers filled with large tables of spoiled food, rusty renaissance armor, and faded portraits. Then they turned a corner and began walking up a spiral stairs case. Every couple of step there would be a window to the outside world, she looked out to try to find out where she was, but everything was all tree tops covered in snow. When she looked back at Sango, she had fallen to one knee, breathing heavily.

"Sango!" Without hesitation, she put the fox cub down and went to her aid.

"Kagome don't!" Shippo warned, clinging on to her shirt.

"Stay back!" Sango raised a hand out to stop her as she struggled to lift herself up from the floor. Sango leaned against the wall and took off her mask as she gasped for breath.

"Sango what's happening to you? Why are you doing this?" Kagome pleaded with her, she knew her friend was in trouble and she wanted to help. Sango turned away from Kagome and she watched as her friend began to fight back tears, her body went stiff, her jaw tightening. In the years that she's known Sango, she had never, ever, seen her cry—or even close to tears, not even at her family's funeral.

"Kagome…they…" Sango's voice was shaking as she turned back to face Kagome" I'm sorry…I had to bring you here. Kagome…they have Kohaku!"

"Kohaku…your brother!?" _They stole his body!?_

"Yes, they said if I did what they asked they would return him to me. I tried telling you that night we brought Inuyasha to the shrine, but I couldn't. Once you told me how you killed the demon, I knew then who you we're, I knew what I had to do. They would have sent more demon's after you if I didn't take you in. I…I had no choice."

"Don't listen to her Kagome she's lying to you!" Shippo pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry fox demon, if I could have stopped myself from striking down your father, I would have. But…my will is no longer my own."

"Sango—"

"Don't call me that! Kagome…I'm not Sango."

"What are you talking about!? You're my best friend!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I am not who you think I am." Sango quickly regained her composure, putting her mask back on, her demeaning turned dark again." Keep moving."

Just like that the conversation was over, leaving her with more questions. It was all too much and happening too fast. _Kohaku survived? But how? And Sango…wasn't really Sango?_ Whatever was going on, she was going to get to the bottom of it. Kagome continued to follow Sango, Shippo walking beside her as they finally made it at the top of the stairs into what looked like a royal thrown room. She looked around and there waiting for them, stood Inuyasha's brother. Sango approached the demon and bowed. The demon did not acknowledge her, but kept his eyes on Kagome. She felt his eyes pulling her in and she looked away.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" The demon asked.

"Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with Shippo and Sango, so let them go!" She demanded.

"The demon slayer is here of her own accord. The fox demon is of no interest to me."

"Using her brother as bait does not mean she's here of her own free will, and if Shippo means nothing to you, why lock him up in a cage!?"

"These are not my doings. This Sesshomaru has no quarrels with either, but they are useful for serving my purpose."

_So this guy's name is Sesshomaru_. "If you're not the one in charge then who do you answer to?"

"I answer to no one." His eyes dangerously narrowed.

Sango then stood up and turned to face Kagome." Kagome…what I'm about to say, is going to be hard to understand, but you have to listen, ok?"

She could feel her heart racing and not wanting to sound scared, she nodded her head in reply. She had to know what was going on.

"The story that you told the fox demon before I entered the dungeon…is not just a story. It was based on Sesshomaru's past. He is the demon in the legend and you…are the reincarnation of the priestess."

"What!?"

"Kagome… Sesshomaru and his accomplice have taken the souls of the priestess reincarnations for hundreds of years now. They plan on bringing the_ original_ priestess back from the dead, and you're the last soul that he needs."

_He plans on taking my soul!?_ "You…you can't bring people back from the dead!"

"Kagome…they already have."

Kagome followed Sango's eyes to a corner of the castle, and there standing blank face, was Kohaku. She had only seen her brother once in pictures, but there was no doubt, her dead brother was alive. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't see it with her own eyes. It wasn't Kohaku's body she was trying to save, but it was Kohaku himself.

"He...smells...like her." Shippo wimped in fear as he latched on to Kagome's leg.

"That's because...I...was also resurrected, the Sango that you once knew, died with her family that tragic day."

"What are you saying!? You can't be dead! Your right here!" Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist but immediately let go. Her body was so cold and felt…lifeless. _This isn't happening._ The dead we're walking and a demon wanted her soul. Everything started spinning and she didn't know how much of this nightmare she could take.

"Kagome…there's something else you need to know." Sango placed her hand on Kagome shoulder, holding her attention.

"Sesshomaru finds theses souls by sending the royal guard after the priestess. He has some sort of spiritual connection with her, and can sense her because of his half blood."

"Half blood…?"

"To confirm that it is the right soul…the royal guard kills the reincarnations family, to awaken her spiritual powers. Kagome…the half blood guard, that guard that can connect with you, and that killed your family…is Inuyasha."

"NO!"

"Kagome…"

"No! I don't believe you! I don't believe anything you're saying!" She pushed Sango away and fell to her knees. _It not true! It's not true!_ She tried to catch her breath but she felt trapped. Her whole body was shaking." I'm…I'm _not_ the reincarnation! You're _not dead_! And Inuyasha…Inuyasha…didn't."

"Oh, but I'm afraid he did, under my command." A dark voice spoke, from the shadows."Unfortunately my pet decided to run off, but he will return to me."

Kagome stood up on shaky legs, partly still from the shock, but mostly from anger." So you're this 'accomplice' I take it. Show yourself you coward!"

"Come Sango." The dark voice commanded, ignoring Kagome.

"Yes." Sango replied hollowly as her eyes went lifeless

"Sango!" Kagome tried chasing after her.

"Restrain the prisoner Kohaku." The dark voice commanded.

In a blink of an eye Kohaku was in front of her holding a blade in his hands with a long chain, his eyes also lifeless, Kagome stumbled back and fell to the ground. Just as he was approaching her, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in between them, his body casting a shadow over Kohaku.

"Lay a hand on her and I will send you back to the afterlife."

_Sesshomaru? _He looked back at her and for a brief second she felt her heart skip a beat.

"He has no intent on harming her, Lord Sesshomaru." The dark voice reassured him.

"Hmm."

"You don't believe me? Ah, well, she is precious to you, and she does look a lot like the priestess. But soon you will be reunited with your _true_ love. You will have your priestess back and I will have the power I seek."

"I look forward to ending our partnership...Naraku."

**Authors Note:**

**Surprise! Love triangle! XD**

**I got instantly inspired thanks to the great reviews! So as soon as I was done with chapter 8 I immediately began on 9. Had to leave my fans with another chapter before the weekend ^_^**

**Thank you so much for your support and if you're a new reader, welcome to my crazy imagination, and I hope you're enjoying the story.**

**As ALWAYS sorry for any mistakes, expect a lot of action in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Inuyasha)**

His nose was never wrong, but here he was second guessing himself. He knew he was in the right place, but where the shrine should have been, now stood a pile of rubble. Nothing was recognizable. Grass was burned off the ground, trees were blown away or up-rooted, and the air was thick with smoke. It looked like the after math of a war. Inuyasha carefully made his way through the ashes, his ears working over time to pick up any sound of life, slowly fear starting setting in. _Was I too late?_

"Kaagoomeee! Kaagoomeee!" Jumping from pile to pile, he tried searching through the debris for her, but there was just so much destruction. He tried to remain calm, but he was growing desperate. Suddenly his nose picked up something…blood. He quickly followed the trail, it wasn't Kagome's blood, but it was a start. The trail ended at the edge of what looked like the remains of a pond, but now it looked like a dumping ground, filled with trash, floating pieces of furniture, and dead fish. His eyes landed on a large rock near the lake. _This is we're Kagome use to sit._

Besides being loud, not-girly, and stubborn, Kagome was predictable. He made a mental note to yell at her for it, it practically gave demons the ability to memorize her schedule, and make her vulnerable to planed attacks. In 2 days he had her scheduled down to the last minute. To sum it all up: she woke up, went to work, went to school, studied and went to bed, and every night she would sneak out to sit near the lake. She wouldn't say anything besides a few sighs here and there, a few times he attempted to get near her, but as if on cue either Miroku or Sango would bust in, and shoo her inside.

At first he thought himself crazy following her like a lap dog, he tried leaving several time, but he was always drawn to her. The girl seems oblivious to the dangers of this world, but even he had to admit, from what he could tell following her for almost a month, she was very independent, hard working, and loyal. It was one of the qualities that he most admired about her. Of course she defiantly had guts, not the type to be bullied by anyone, even by him. She was an amazing woman. _Damn it, Kagome where are you?_

As the situation started to look grim, Inuyasha began blaming himself for what had happened. He thought she would be safe here, guarded by a highly trained demon slayer and a skilled monk, but he cursed himself for trusting them. He should have known better. But If he hadn't left to begin with, none of this would have happened. He should have forced his way into the shrine and demanded for answers. Instead he grew impatient and went out looking for one. Maybe he should have tried a little harder to break the necklaces curse. Maybe if he was more careful he wouldn't have let that monk get the better of him.

"Hello? Is anybody there? A little help…please…"

_Speak of the devil _

Inuyasha followed his voice into a small patch of green that still remained, and there lying in the middle of a spiritual bubble against a tree, was Miroku. When Miroku saw who he was he let his spiritual shield fall, somewhat relieved to see him. Inuyashas first reaction was to pull that bastard to his feet and interrogate him, but the monk was injured, so for all accounts it looks like he at least _tried_ to protect Kagome.

"I…thought you left…?" Miroku spoke in a daze.

"Miroku, what happened here?"

"We…where attacked."

"I can see that! But by who? When did this happen? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha was getting frustrated fast, every minute he spent talking to this weakling, left him less time to find Kagome. He needed answers and fast!

"It was…Sango. She came with a hoard of insect demons and took Kagome."

"The demon slayer!? That wench! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna—"

"Inuyasha! Don't!" Miroku pleaded, forcing himself up on shaky legs, his back pressed against the tree for support." She…wasn't herself. There was something wrong…"

"I'll tell you what's wrong—she betrayed Kagome, that's what wrong! And I take it she was the cause of your wounded hand."

"No, this injury…was caused by a demon that was accompanying her. Thanks to him my hand has now been cursed with some sort of…wind tunnel. Everything I touched with this hand now becomes sucked into darkness. Luckily, I was able to suppress its power with my prayer beads before it sucked me in."

Inuyasha didn't bother hiding the contentment on his face. _Ain't karma a bitch, serves you right for putting a curse on me… _

"I see you're very _sympathetic_ towards my plight Inuyasha."

"_Very_." He replied sarcastically.

"Look, now is not the time for fighting amongst ourselves…we need to save Kagome and Sango."

"Correction, _I'm_ going to save Kagome, you and Sango can rot in hell."

Inuyasha turned to leave, but was suddenly choked back and slammed against the tree by the cursed necklace. Before he could fight back, the monk held his bloody hand out in front of his face, his other hand gripping his prayer bead, the monk's eyes dark with anger." Inuyasha! You listen to me, or so help me, I will suck you into oblivion!"

Inuyasha didn't respond and Miroku took that as a sign to continue.

"Look, I'm sorry that I left you out of the loop, but understand it was the only way of keeping Kagome safe. Somehow, when you two are together, you bring out her spiritual powers and she becomes easily detectable—more so when you let you're feelings show."

"Powers?"

"Let me finish!" Miroku was breathing heavily and Inuyasha could sense that he was fading fast. He glanced at the monks hand, he was still bleeding, and Inuyasha could smell that he had already lost a lot of blood.

"We tried keeping her safe by concealing her powers and by keeping you and her apart," Miroku continued," but it didn't work and then Sango...took her. But just as you care about Kagome deeply, Sango is also important to me. So, if you're thinking on going on this…suicidal mission alone, then you are mistaken. You _will_ take me with you and you _will_ help me save both Kagome and Sango."

What Miroku was asking of Inuyasha was...close to impossible. He was asking him for his trust, to put their differences aside, and to combine their efforts to save Kagome and the traitor. Inuyasha already decided to protect Kagome, but now his being asked to pick up two more responsibilities, a monk and a demon slayer of all things. He glanced around at the destruction, whoever did this, was definitely powerful to have caused so much damage in just a couple of hours. But he still had his demon pride to worry about, excepting a human's help—even if he had skills, was a difficult pill to swallow.

"We have to work together if we're ever going to have a chance." Miroku concluded.

"Even if we did team up—have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not exactly ready for battle. Your injured and you'll only slow me down."

"It will take time, but…I can heal myself."

"Time is what we don't have! And what make you think I'll ever work with you? I'm a _demon_ and you're a monk! We don't exactly mix well."

"And Kagome is human, but that didn't stop you from protecting her when the demon's attacked her that night did it?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, but he could feel the truth bearing down on him. Just when did he stop thinking of her as a human, and more as a person?

"At that moment, It didn't matter to you if she was human, and to Kagome now, it didn't matter…if you we're a demon. When I drove you out of the shrine…you returned to watch over her. And when you left…all she did was think about you. So what does it matter that I'm a monk—if you can put your differences aside for Kagome, then you can do it again for me _and_ for Kagome. You want to save her, don't you? Well right now I'm your best lead. I can fill you in on the details of what happened here while I recover."

"Fine...like I have a choice—but understand something monk, this doesn't change a thing. I'm doing this for her, and once she's safe, I will take my revenge on you. "

"Fair enough."

Inuyasha watched as the monk released him from the beads power and lowered his injured arm. Miroku then dropped to the ground and began meditating creating a barrier around him as his wounds slowly began to heal. Inuyasha also sat down, laying his sword next to him and waited for the monk to recap the event.

"I was just about to leave the shrine to bring Kagome inside after sometime had pasted, when Sango attacked."

_"HIRAIKOTSU!"_

_He dodged the attack and flipped across the room to grab his staff, when he looked up to face his attacker, he couldn't believe his eyes._

_"Sango!?"_

_When the boomerang returned to her she launched it again, this time at the ceiling, causing the roof to cave in. He managed to roll under a table for cover as pieces of metal, glass and wood cocooned him. When he felt the last of the debris had finished falling, he kicked the table and crawled out of the rubble, only to be greeted by the point of a sword. Sango stood looming over him, wearing her full exterminator out fit with a mask covering her face." Stay down." She commanded._

_"Sango…why?"_

_She raised her blade to slay him. Using his staff, he tripped Sango off of her feet, and as she fell she was disarmed. She quickly stood to her feet to reach for her katana but he was faster and reached it before her. _

_"Sango! What is the meaning of this!?" He sensed with his spiritual powers something wasn't right, she spirit seemed almost…hallow._

_Her response was a round house kick to his hand, sending the blade he had flying through the air, and pining it to the wall. She kicked again, but he blocked with his hand, his other hand sending his staff forward. She blocked the staff and sent a punch flying to his face, he ducked and sent his staff at her again. They both defended and launched counter attacks. Kicking, dodging, punching, and flipping, all over the house, sending everything in their way toppling over or flying through the room and breaking. They were both highly skilled in their martial art, almost equals, but he didn't know how long he could keep up with an experience fighter. Mostly of his skills were used for self defense only, not for fighting. When he jumped back from one of her attacks, his back hit against the wall, he was trapped._

_"Now I I've got you right where I want you!" She lunged forward with her attack._

_"Sango! Stop this!" At the last minute he side stepped and pushed her to the wall, the impact was so powerful that it caused her to break through the wall and into the next room. He stepped into the dark room, after the dust had settled, he saw her in the arms of a man wearing white fur…his face covered in a baboon mask. Miroku sensed that he wasn't human and pulled a ward out of shirt just in case._

_"That's no way to treat a lady." The demon mocked._

_"Put her down!"_

_"Interesting…you still want to save her, after she tried so hard to kill you? You must be a foolish monk risking you're life for a corpse."_

_ "What are you talking about? What have you done to her!?" _

_"Silly monk, do you not sense emptiness in her? Besides, do you honestly think I would hurt my own fiancé?"_

_"What!?" _

_The demon laughed as a hoard of demon insect surrounded him and carried him and Sango out the shrine through the opening in the roof. He followed him outside where it had begun to rain, lighting flashed in the sky, and the ground became muddy making it difficult to follow." You will not escape!"_

_"Kirara kill."_

_ Suddenly a large black and white fox like demon appeared, with large fangs hanging from it mouth, and fire lit at its ankles and 2 large tails. He did not want to hurt the beast because he sensed the same distress and control as Sango had. Whatever spells they we're under, he had to find a way to set them free. The large beast lunged forward. He took the ward in his hand and began to chant a power suppression spell. Just as the beast was about to clamp his jaw around him, he leaped in the air and press the ward onto the beast forehead. It wailed in pain, falling to the ground as it shrunk into a tiny fox demon. Sensing danger, he spun around and blocked an attack with his staff. On the other side of the blade was Sango. She pulled back and attacked again, each time he stepped back he would block her attack. _

_"Impressive." The baboon demon jeered."But you will find that she is not so easily vanquished."_

_"Sango! Get a hold of yourself! You can fight this!" _

_"You're kindness will be your down fall monk."_

_Just as the he finish blocking a kick from Sango, he tripped on the fallen fox demon, and fell to the ground, his staff striking the ground a few feet away. Sango crouched on top of him and pressed the blade against his neck. She pulled off her mask as she gasp for air, revealing a blank faced Sango, her eyes masked from the darkness. Regardless of his reputation, he truly did care for Sango, she was different from all the rest. Her strong exterior only seemed to highlight her gentle character that she only showed to her closes companions. Even now as he lay moment from death, he still cared her, and as he looked to her a flash of lightening lit up her face. He didn't know if it was the rain, but for a moment, she looked like she was crying. _

_"Sango, I know you can hear me." He paused, hoping that she would call out his name in recognition, but nothing." I'm sorry, I somehow feel like I have forced you into this situation, If only I have told you sooner…what I felt about you, then maybe I could have protected you." He felt her body trembling as he sensed her struggling with herself "Sango, I will find a way to save you, I will fight for you— I hope, you can forgive me for not doing so sooner, and… for what I am about to do."_

_He slowly raised himself to his elbows and began pulling his face forward. Every time he drew closer he pressed the blade against his neck and Sango would pull it back before it penetrated his skin. She was still fighting his control. He inched closer to her face until he closed the gap between them by pressing his lips against hers. He felt her pressed the blade back to his neck, and gently he disarmed her and kissed her harder. At first she tried to resist him, but then she melted into his kiss, and it just made him want her more, but instead he let her go._

_"Mi…Miroku…" Her eyes we're filled with regret and her voice was shaking._

_"Sango…I'm sorry." He gentle placed his hand on the back of her head and activated the ward he had hidden in his hand. She jolted in pain and collapsed. _

_"I don't appreciate you kissing what is mine, but using her emotions against her as a distraction…is quite clever, It sounds like something I would do." The demon laughed._

_He gentle rolled Sango off of him, picked up his staff, and confronted the demon." I'm nothing like you, what you've done to her, is unforgivable."_

_"Forgiveness is only desired by the weak and it's because of you weakness that we we're able to obtain what we came for."_

_"Kagome…"_

_"Tell me monk, how does it feel to know that the one you love betrayed you, to know that she is betrothed to me? Does it anger you to know that the one person whom you we're suppose to protected, was handed over on a silver platter by one of you own. Does it make your blood boil, knowing that soon she will be my wife, and that in her bed every night will not be you, but me!" _

_"Bastard!" He flipped his cane in the air and plunged it into the ground in front of him, sending a surge of electricity toward the demon._

_"Fool."_

_"Miroku! Don't!" In an instant Sango was in front of the demon and took the full impact of his attack, her piercing scream sliced the air, when his attack subsided, miraculously she was still standing._

_"Sango!"_

_"Miroku…please…I need him."_

_Her words stabbed his heart. The baboon demon laughed as another hoard of insect demons appeared, this time burning everything they touched, the dark rainy scene turned into a blazing hell in an instant. _

_"You've been quite entertaining monk, but now I think it's time for me to finish this."_

_"Naraku! You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Sango pleaded._

_"I promised not to hurt him, but killing him is a different matter all together."_

_"No!"_

_The demon extended his hand and when he stretched out his fingers a powerful wave of dark energy flew forward. He stabbed his staff into the ground and began chanting, a barrier surrounded him, protecting him from most of the impact. When he felt the barrier weakening he stretched out his palm and willed his shield to become stronger. All around him trees we're being stripped from the ground and the shrine behind him exploded into pieces. This demon…was powerful!_

_ Before he could counter attack the demon grabbed Sango's katana and threw it at him. The blade inched closer, but he didn't bother to move, his shield would deflect a simple blade. Then time seemed to slow down as he saw the blade slice right threw his barrier. It was at that moment he remembered, that he had blessed Sango's katana long ago, which made it impervious to his spiritual powers. At the last second he moved to avoid the blade but it pierced his hand. Suddenly a powerful wind emerged from the wound in his hand and began sucking everything into his palm. _

_What the hell is this!?_

_"Miroku!" He heard Sango call to him._

_"I have cursed your hand monk!" The demon yelled above the wind, laughing loudly with satisfaction."Soon it will suck you and everything around you into an eternal void of darkness!" With every passing moment his wound grew wider making the vacuum force more powerful. Miroku watched as the fox demon, recovered from his spell, carried Sango and an unconscious Kagome on its back. The baboon demon called for its demon insects to him and followed alongside them as they disappeared into the distance. _

"Before the void could spread I cast a spell and wrapped my prayer beads around my hand, immediately sealing the whole…for now. Then, after the fire consumed everything and died, you came and found me where I am."

"So it's been just a few hours since they left, it's going to be hard following their trail and scent after the rain practically washed everything clean, but hopefully they didn't go far."

"Inuyasha…do you think…their still alive."

"Yes." There was no doubt in his mind, Kagome was alive— she had to be, because everything in him told him she was.

"Then I am confident we will find them Inuyasha."

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha picked up his sword, tying it around his belt. They we're wasting day light and he didn't have much time.

"Ready when you are." Miroku stood to his feet, securing the beads around his hand.

They both took off toward the direction of the tree line, Inuyasha traveling above the tree branch and Miroku traveling on the ground. While they travel he would get Miroku to explain to him exactly what powers did he mean Kagome had, and if it in anyway, did it affecting him. What part did he play in all this? Was he really Kagome's protector like he was told by his mother, or was he just a compass that always pointed towards Kagome? And why when he mentioned the demon dress as a baboon, did it sound eerily familiar? Did it have something to do with his supposedly past? His thoughts we're quickly interrupted by the scent of blood and he dropped down to the ground.

"Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Did you injury Sango during your battle with her?"

"No, I couldn't, why?"

"It's faint, but there is a trail of blood, leading east."

"Sango…she's left us bread crumbs."

"I smell a trap."

"Have faith."

"Feh, I have faith alright…that we're walking into a trap."

"My spiritual abilities can detect any dark energy nearby and your nose can smell them out a mile away before anyone even approaches us. As long as we continue with caution and work together, then we will not be vulnerable to an ambush."

"Yea, just don't jinx us, ok?"

"Jinx? I was not aware you we're superstitions Inuyasha."

"I'm not, but I've seen too many movies to know how this goes."

"Relax, what can-"

"Son of a—didn't I just tell you not to jinx us!?"

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I promised a lot of action but I feel like I didn't deliver! But I felt this would be a great opportunity to get inside the mind of Miroku! Plus I like the whole Miroku x Sango x Naraku thing ^_^"**

**Hope you guys like we're the story is going! **

**Keep reading! Keep reviewing! It gets me pumped up to write the next chapter! ^_^**

**Sorry for any mistakes—but I guess you're used to it by now lol! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**(Kagome)**

_She was dying, that much she knew, she felt her warm blood draining out of her body and spilling on to the floor. It hurt being betrayed, but she somewhat felt relived, in a way this is what she always wanted. She closed her eyes and prepared for the end. Finally she would find peace and she would no longer become a burden on anyone. Then she felt her body being lifted off the ground, someone calling her name, pressing on her wound. She opened her eyes._

_"Inu…yasha?"_

_"My Lady, why…why did you do this?" He was fighting back tears, holding her body in his arms, all ready she was covered in blood and she felt him trembling." I could have protected you!" _

_"Inuyasha…I…" She gagged and coughed blood. There was not much time."…I…found a way to break the curse..."_

_"Forget the curse! I'm getting you out of here!"_

_"It's too late for me."_

_"But…you can't die, you can't! My Lady…I love you."_

_"Inuyasha…you know…I love another." The dungeon started caving in, dust and rocks falling from the ceiling." You must go…"_

_"I won't leave you!"_

_"Inuyasha…I'm ordering you to—"Before she could finish her words we're stopped by his lips. He tasted of tears and blood, but it was a warm and desperate kiss. How long had he loved her so? She closed her eyes and accepted his goodbye. She wondered if things would have turned out differently if she had loved him instead, would she be alive in his arms, instead of dying on the floor. No, her heart belonged to someone else and her fate was known to her since birth. This is how it ends. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she was met with darkness. _

When Kagome woke up she found herself on a bed, her face wet from tears, and her throat hurting_._ She stood up to catch her breath, her heart still racing, her head hurting._ I…must have passed out…was I crying?_ She remembered dreaming of blood, but after that she drew a blank. When she finally calmed down she looked at her surroundings. She was no longer in the throne room but in a bedroom, and judging from the large stone walls, she was still in the castle.

Suddenly her head began spinning and voices she recognized began replaying in her head from earlier. Sesshomaru telling her he had been waiting to take her soul, Sango's forced betrayal that led her to say she and her brother we're actually dead, and Naraku saying that Inuyasha killed her family under his orders. She pushed her palm into her ears, trying to make the voices stop. Tears gushed out of her eyes as her memory returned to her in waves. She told herself that she wouldn't—couldn't, believe them, she felt like she was losing it. _Stop it Kagome! Get a grip of yourself! Even…even if it is true…Sango is still your best friend and Inuyasha…his…his…not a murderer! _Kagome willed her tears to stop. She had to remain strong, for her friends, for herself and for…_Where's Shippo!?_

Just as she was crawling out of bed to look for him, the main door opened and Sango walked in caring robs. She was about to approach her friend but her demeanor seemed off, she was being controlled. Then behind her was a man she didn't recognize but could guess who he was.

"You must be Naraku!"

"Yes, I am." He boasted proudly. His ink black hair cascaded down to his back and his blood red eyes starred at her mockingly.

_So his the one controlling Sango._ Kagome sensed immediately that he was not human. "What have you done with Shippo?"

"He is in the dungeon." Sango answered for him as she laid out the robes on the bed.

"What!? His just a kid, you can't toss him in prison!"

"That's we're you're wrong." He circled her, his face holding a smile and his eyes laughing at her." I can do whatever I want to him, he is _my_ prisoner, just like you, I can do whatever I want to you." He touched a lock of her hair and Kagome slipped from his grasp.

"What…are you planning on doing with Shippo?"

"He is no longer of any use and thanks to you we have been able to obtain the 'fox fire' that was required for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"The ceremony that will be performed to detach your soul from your body. It requires great skill in the dark arts in order to perform the resurrection, one that Sesshomaru does not have knowledge of, and one of the ingredients needed is a demons fire."

"Is that why you force Sango to kill his only family he had left!? For some stupid ceremony?"

"Yes, it is vital in order to revive the jewel."

"Jewel? You mean the priestess?"

"No." Naraku's eyes narrowed in amusement as a dark laugh rumbled in his throat. Kagome felt chills crawl up her spine, but she stood her ground.

"They are not one in the same. However, one cannot work without the other. You see, the priestess was merely a vessel for a jewel. It is not the priestess herself that has the power to grant wishes, but the Shikon Jewel buried within her. Unfortunately when the priestess died, the jewel also died with her."

"So by resurrecting the priestess, you also bring back the jewel. You both get what you want. Sesshomaru gets the priestess and you get the Shikon Jewel."

"Yes, well…_I'll_ get what I want, but Lord Sesshomaru might not be too grateful for what I have planned for his love."

"What are you scheming! Hasn't Sesshomaru already suffered enough!?"

Naraku looked just as surprised as she was at what she said. _Why did I just say that!?_

"It seems your spiritual connection with your former self is strong. Your soul still cares for both brothers. Already I can see by being near, that Sesshomaru has been affected somewhat."

_My soul is still…remembers their love!? _

Before Kagome could question him he turned and faced Sango who was waiting for him patiently at the door. He grabbed her chin and making sure Kagome could see, leaned down and kissed her. Kagome starred in disbelief. Then he finally released her lips and smiled back at her.

"My fiancée will be happy to know that she and her brother will live. The only thing keeping them alive is what remains of the jewel's power, once the original you is resurrected, she and her brother will once again live."

_This creep is her fiancée!? _"Sango wants nothing to do with you! She's only doing this for her brother! I know…someone…will find a way to stop you!"

"You mean the monk? Silly girl, Sango assisted me in killing him. The monk is dead."

"Mi-Miroku…is dead?"

"Yes, everyone you cared for is either dead or a trader. There is no one coming to save you. You have no family, no allies, and no one. You are completely alone. As we speak, Inuyasha is returning to me –not to save you, but to finish the job and kill you." Naraku opened the door to the only exit in the room, leading Sango out and turning back to her with a crooked smile." If you're thinking about running away, answer me this, can you live with the blood of Sango and Kohaku on your hands? For if the priestess is not revived, whatever is left of your so called friends, will die."

Kagome felt something inside her die as Naraku's laugh consumed her body. Shaking her to the core, he left her alone with her thoughts, and the world crashing down on her. The room that once seemed so vast with lavishing furniture now seemed like an empty tomb. She crumbled to the floor with numbing defeat. There was no one she could turn to, no one to save her, no one that cared. Naraku was right. She was complete and utterly alone. Was this what the priestess felt when she died alone in her prison? Was her soul forced to relive this pain again and again until now? Kagome was so distraught that she didn't notice someone come in.

"Get up."

She didn't bother to look up or answer, from the sound of the voice, she knew it was Sesshomaru.

"Did you not hear me? Get up." He ordered and again Kagome did not move or answer."Pathetic, I expected more of the last reincarnation."

"Pathetic…pathetic? Pathetic!?" Kagome snapped, lifting herself up off the floor, clutching the bed post to stop the world from spinning."Look who's talking! You're the pathetic one!"

"Hardly."

"Yes, you are the pathetic one." She let go of the bed and stood before him eye to eye."When…I lost my family, I was destroyed, but I knew I had to move on. That's what they would have wanted. But you…when you lost the only one you loved, you became cowardly and wouldn't face your fears. Instead you plotted with Naraku to kill her soul, over, and over again! You created a path of destruction just so you can have her back! Do you honestly think this is what she would have wanted for you and her!? For Kami's sake you're chasing a ghost!"

"Girl, you would do well to hold your tongue." She could feel Sesshomaru's anger rising as his invisible energy consumed the room almost suffocating her with his power. But she wouldn't stop. She was going to die anyway, but before she did, she would have her say.

"No! Sesshomaru I will not keep quite! You are a selfish, evil, hypocrite! You stand there as if your intentions are justified, but nothing can justify the thousands of lives you destroyed! Your ego is so big you couldn't deal with not having what you wanted so you lashed out. You act all high and mighty when really inside all you are is a child!"

"Enough." His eye began to glow and the power that surrounded the room can now be seen rising from his body. But still she wouldn't stop, she was on the edge.

"So don't you dare call me pathetic!" She continued, full out screaming at him, tears running down her face."Don't you dare stand there and act like you are the only one that had their heart ripped from their chest! I have lost everything! I've dealt with my loss! Be a man and deal with yours!"

In an instant she was knocked off her feet and was pinned on the bed, when the world stopped spinning she opened her eyes and Sesshomaru was looming over her. His eyes we're no longer red but gold, his features we're soften, and his power was down, but the intent to kill still loomed in the air. Kagome tried to struggle, but he just held her down tighter, which prompted a squeak from her.

"Is this how you deal with your pain, by lashing out at others? You are the child not I."

"Let go of me!"

"Tell me. Are you saying…that if you had an opportunity, to bring the one you cared for back, you wouldn't."

"No…I wouldn't." She lied, but inside her aching heart betrayed her.

"Is that so?" His eyes we're fixed on hers and he squeezed her wrist again until she thought her bones would break. She cried out in pain again, and he loosened his grip.

"Fine…I would- but only if it didn't involve killing thousands to do so! Your no better than Naraku, using people lives to get what you want!"

"I am not Naraku." She felt his power rising again.

"No, you're not. Your worse. At least he can admit that his desires are evil. You still think your intentions are pure. Sesshomaru…your hands are just as stained as his."

"Yes, they are stained with the blood of the innocents I slaughtered. However, the reward is greater than the cost."

"Your reward is only a betrayal. Naraku plans on double crossing you, but you're too blinded by grief to see that his using you."

"I am the one using him."

"I feel sorry for you." She was caught off guard when suddenly he lowered his face into hers.

"Your pity is wasted."

The room suddenly became quite as Kagome, blinded with rage and grief, realized her situation. She was alone in a room, with a demon on top of her, who was only inches away from her face. She could smell the forest on his skin as their breaths mingled with each other, his silver hair falling over his masculine shoulders, the strength behind his hands, his eyes taking her in. Her heart was racing in her chest, but she didn't know if it was because of her anger, or because of him. She remembers Naraku saying how her soul remembered loving Sesshomaru and she could feel herself blushing. She cursed herself for it.

"G-get off of me." She whispered, trying to sound angry as she tore her gaze away from his.

"You are in no condition to be barking orders."

"You're hurting me…"

"I'm I heavy?" He mocked. Immediately her face grew hot and she looked up to catch a smirk on his face. Just as she was about to curse him out there was a knock on the door. He released her and she pulled herself off the bed, still somewhat embarrassed at what just happened, but part of her almost felt…disappointed. Sango opened the door and in came flying Shippo.

"Kagome!" He leaped into her arms crying."I thought you we're dead! I was so scared!"

"I missed you too." She hugged the little fox as if he was a life line. He was the only thing she had left and she secretly promised to protect him with her life.

"Did Naraku permit you to do this?" Sesshomaru question Sango.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes avoiding his.

"Hnn."

Suddenly Sango jerked her head as if she heard something far off in the distance. She grew serious and bowed down to one knee. "Lord Sesshomaru, my spiritual barrier has just been broken, the half breed is close. I will send out the puppets to prevent his arrival. Night is also approaching. I will help prepare her for the ceremony before the moon rises."

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome was filled with mixed emotion. She was happy to know that Inuyasha was safe, but was he coming to save her, or kill her like Naraku said? Did he really kill her family? Where her feelings for him real or just some…connection like Sango mentioned they had from a previous life? It was a tug of war between hope and dread, but wither his appearance was her salvation or her doom, she only knew one thing, she wanted to see him.

"Do not get your hopes up girl." Sesshomaru addressed Kagome."When you and Inuyasha meet, you will no longer be the girl he once knew, your soul would have long been used to bring the priestess back to me. You girl, will return to your former self…as the priestess Kikyo."

**Authors Note:**

**Damn these stupid writer blocks, but I finally busted through to make this chapter! Sorry if it isn't as interesting as the others…I will try to make it up to you on the next chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm sure there's plenty ^_^**

**Thanks again to all my followers for your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**( Inuyasha )**

"You just had to say it! You just _had_ to jinx us!" Inuyasha barked at Miroku as he flipped in the air to dodge another attack.

"Your ability to not listen and your impatientness was the cause of all this!" Miroku yelled back as he avoided falling debris.

"Shut-up! We had to _eventually_ go through the barrier!"

"Yes, but I could have made it so that we could have gone through _undetected_!"

"Well then why didn't you say so!?"

"I _did_ but you had to go and—forget it! Let's just deal with this demon!"

"Finally! Something we can agree on!"

They both leaped in the air, and using the demons tentacles as a bridge, made their way to the demons head. They were fighting a baboon masked demon with tree trunks coming out of his body. Miroku recognized the demon from the shrine and without thinking Inuyasha chased him down and went through the barrier setting off a 'spiritual alarm'. He felt stupid, but he didn't have much time, he had to find Kagome! His ears picked up on danger behind him and he turned with his claws to slashed a tentacle into pieces, when he turned back Miroku had already made it to the top and slapped a ward on the baboons head.

"Stand back Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he raised his staff above his head, then slapping the end on the ward, sending sparks flying throughout the demons body. The surge was strong enough to set the baboon tree on fire and incinerate it into ashes. The only thing that was left from the aftermath was a carved wooden man with a strand of hair around the model.

"Damn it! I barley had enough time to escape!" Inuyasha emerged from the smoke pissed and shook his shirt of ashes." Were you trying to incinerate me!?"

"No, I just thought that your skills we're capable of avoid a simple attack."

"It's not my abilities I was worried about— it's your crappy aiming, what the hell is this anyway?" Inuyasha inquired picking up the statue, and smelled the carving." It smells of death."

"That…"Miroku said as he snatched the object back." Looks like a charm to use to control a puppet."

"Puppet? Your telling me what we fought wasn't the real thing!?"

"Correct. The real imposter wouldn't have been so easily vanquish. Also, my aiming is always on point."

"A damn waste of time!" He growled, snatching the doll from Miroku and crushing it to pieces in his hands."Let's keep moving!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku gently put his hand on his shoulder provoking a dark growl and sending the monks hand coiling back."I know you're worried about Kagome and want to save her as soon as possible. But, rushing in without a plan is dangerous, especially now that we've lost the element of surprise."

"Idiot! That doesn't matter! If I am this…'royal guard 'everyone keeps talking about, then they knew I would go after them as soon as they took Kagome. Besides, knowing Kagome, I'm sure she's giving them hell right now with her own abilities. What they _don't_ know, is that you're still alive, and that is what we'll use to our advantage. Not only did they _not_ kill you, but they left you with a powerful weapon on your hand—that you can somewhat control, and on top of that you still have your _own _spiritual powers! So the plan is plain and simple. While I cause a distraction and bring the fight to me, you get the girls and run."

"It's not going to be that easy."

"Then quite making it even more difficult than it already is!"

"I'm not, I just think your being hasty and this is a delicate situation!"

"We don't have time for delicate!"

"And we don't have time for your stubbornness!"

Inuyasha had been with Miroku for over 5 hours, the whole time arguing and following a faint trail that only led them to a fake demon, it was safe to say that he was fed up with both him and their situation. It was as if they we're running around in circles! The barrier was the only real indication that they we're on the right path. And wouldn't you know it—he was right! That damn demon slayer did lead them into a trap. The sun was fading from the horizon and Inuyasha tried fighting off the fear that was rising in him.

"Fine! You stay here and meditate on a plan! I'll be off actually making myself useful!"

Before Miroku could stop him Inuyasha was already gone, bounding from tree branch to tree branch picking up the trail where he left off, all the while his thoughts were running wild. How did this happen? One minute he was just another orphan demon with no ties, now he was off saving damsels in distress!? _What happened with just taking care of yourself? I liked being alone! Didn't I? _

An image of Miroku, Sango, and Kagome flashed inside his head. They we're smiling, laughing, and eating dinner together as he watched them from a distance. His heart pricked of quickened his pace as if his body was trying to run from his own thoughts inside his head. The faster he saved Kagome the faster he can put everything back to normal. He was a demon! He wasn't cut out for this! Being a hero, being a team member, being in love with a human! That wasn't him—or rather, it shouldn't be, but damn it…it was.

Inuyasha planted his feet into the ground and screeched to a halt stopping just inches away from a cliff. He was out of breath but his chest suddenly felt lighter, as if a boulder has been lifted off of him, there was no denying what his mind let slip out. He didn't really like being alone. The stupid monk and the demon slayer where actually…tolerable, kind of like siblings—you don't choose them, they've been chosen for you. And Kagome…he loved her. He loved that stupid, smart mouth girl, and there was nothing he could do about it. It didn't matter if he was half demon and she was human, both of his sides finally seem to agree, that they wanted her. An evil grin crossed his lips, his eyes looking toward the horizon, so this is what has become of his pride, shriveled to almost nothing for a human girl. So be it. Just as he was about to continue on his trail the sword around his waist began to glow and pulse. _What the hell? _

Inuyasha retched to pull the sword from his sheath but then he smelled the monk blood in the air, he was in trouble. _Was the sword warning me of Miroku_? _What did he get himself into this time?_ As quickly as he left he returned to where he left the monk, only to find his hand out stretched and swallowing a hoard of demon insects. The wind was so powerful it would have sucked him in if it wasn't for the fact he had dug his claws into a nearby tree.

"Idiot! What do you think you're doing!?" Inuyasha yelled into the wind, trying to get his voice to break through the storm. Somehow Miroku heard him and turned to look at him, his face had a defeated smile, and his lips where moving, but he couldn't hear anything he was saying from the howling wind. Then he stopped talking as if realizing he couldn't hear him, his eyes grew sad, and the monk mouthed the words 'good-bye'.

The monk stretched out his fingers and opened his wound wider, causing the rift in his hand to become more powerful. He was killing himself. Inuyasha released his claws from the tree bark and was instantly swept towards the vortex. The wide eye Miroku jerked his hand, giving Inuyasha the chance to escape, but as soon as his bare feet touched the ground, he lunged himself at the monk and wrapped his hand closed.

"Inu…yasha…This is your chance…to escape!"

"Stupid! Who said I needed your help to escape!?" Inuyasha slapped Miroku's arm as he tried to unleash his cursed hand again."Try it again and I will rip your arm off!" He released the monks hand and faced the hoard of insect and demons headed their way. They numbered in the thousands covering the sky in what look like a dark moving cloud—but worse, this cloud had claws, fangs, and stingers barring down at them.

"Inuyasha…please…escape now while you can, you can save the girls! I…there's…this is all I can do now."

"Is that what I should tell Sango when she asks for you? That you laid down your life so easily for a half breed demon?"

"…."

"Idiot! Don't ask me to do something like that! Where is your pride you coward!?" Inuyasha drew his sword, feeling a new power rise within him as the swarm inched closer "Right now she doesn't need a man who will hesitate, who is weak, who is selfish to take the easy way out! Dying right now is no better than running away!" The hoard was upon them and they we're covered in the shadow of their might." Don't you put this all on me! We're partners and if I go down, I will drag you down to hell with me!" He could hear his heart pumping in his ears along with the annoying buzzing, growling, and snarling of the demon hoard, and in the horizon the sun last light faded."Don't think…you can…KILL ME SO EASILY!" He raised the blade above his head as the blade grew ten times its size and shown in a brilliant light and with one swing the demons numbering in the hundreds evaporated and only bits and pieces fell from the sky. Inuyasha and Miroku where stunned.

_Did I really kill them all…with one swing?_

Inuyasha looked over his destruction and down at the blade, but just as its power came, it suddenly faded back to its original rusty form. As the blade shrank he also felt his demon blood disappearing.

"Inuyasha…"

"I know…I'm human." He sheathed his sword and turned to the monk revealing that indeed his silver hair, claws, and ears we're gone.

"The sword made you human!?"

"No stupid…it's just…that time."

Miroku was struck with realization. "Is that why…you where so desperate to find them quickly, because you knew…that your human cycle was at hand?"

"Yes."

"That power…have you…always been able to do that?"

"No…But I have some idea on how it works. I think it reacts with my demon blood, my blood is a like a charge and the sword is a battery, when I was angry, it feed off of my charge, but now that I'm human…I have no 'power'….the sword is useless until day break."

"I'm sorry…if only I had taken more action."

"There is no need for a pity party, anyway…I should have told you. How is your hand?"

"It's…not good…I predict that if I release the wind tunnel again, I will not survive."

"Great. So now were both useless too."

They fell silent, there situation barring down at them and the truth of their vulnerability. How could they defend, protect, or attack when already they have been drained of their abilities. But in the wake of their doom, the once awkward and annoying bubble that seemed to suffocate them, disappeared with the demons, they we're now equals. Neither wanted to admit it, but a new trust was born with them, maybe even a friendship.

"Thank you…for saving my life, and bringing me back to my senses."

"Pull some crap like this again and I will personally kill you."

"Understood." Miroku stood up smiling with new found strength." I will not disappoint Sango again."

Inuyasha grinned." You and I both know that if I had told her what happened she would have killed me too."

"I see…this was all for your benefit, I should have known."

Before Inuyasha could give him a smug remark his chest suddenly tightened and he collapsed on his knees. But just as quickly the invisible attack came, it left his body, leaving him shaken. He was afraid, he almost died from the attack of the hoard, but even then he was not afraid. However, this hollowness that he felt now…this sudden disconnection the attack left him with…shook his very core.

"Inuyasha! What happened!?"

"I don't know, but something is wrong, we need to get moving." He jumped to his feet and headed to the cliff, somehow, he knew that is where they needed to be.

"Inuyasha wait! Why don't we wait until day break, once I have healed and your dormant period has ended we will then stand a better chance."

"No! We need to move now!"

"Did…something happen?"

Inuyasha balled his hand into his fist to still his nerve until he drew blood, he was trying not to show his fear, but he sensed his body betrayed him. "I think we're…too late…."

"I don't understand…why do you say this?"

"I can't…"

"Can't what!?"

"The spiritual connection, you said I had with…Kagome…its gone. I can't…sense her anymore."

**Authors Note:**

**I have so many things to apologies for! I'm so sorry this is short, that I haven't been writing, and I didn't even grammar check this one! Been super busy and I plan on starting school soon! Thank you loyal fans for staying with me through this adventure! Enjoy! ^_^ "**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**( Kagome )**

She remembered the overwhelming fear and pain that griped her entire body when they strapped her down to the table. The fox fire engulfed the throne room in hues of blues and greens as its flames circled her. The fire itself didn't burn her, but the stares that everyone around the room gave her did, she never felt so scared and vulnerable in her life. Shippo was whimpering in a small cage dangling from the ceiling, every so often he called to her, and her heart broke every time. Sango stayed close to her brother, but both were in a trance, not able to or unwilling to stop the ceremony. Naraku whispered incantations in a strange language that bounced off the walls in an eerie echo, each word captured her breath, and replaced it with a spirit that threatened to tear her to pieces. Sesshomaru's eager eyes never left her sight. Even though they had all told her what would happen, nothing could prepare her for the pain that she felt as soon as it began.

So many voices, memories, personalities, and emotions of different past lives collided within her. It felt as if her own will was thrown into a blender and her body was being crushed under the weight of a car. Each spirit was playing a deadly game of tug of war with her soul causing her body to convulse uncontrollable as she tried to fight them off. All she could do to keep her sanity was focus on the one person who she hoped would save her…Inuyasha. She yelled his name over and over in her head as if it was a prayer, then the last spirit was forced into her, a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Somewhere between the pain and suffering, without her knowing, the name she desperately called out for strength had changed. After muting out her own screams of pain, she realized that the name she had been calling was not Inuyasha's, but Sesshomaru's.

"Kikyo." Kagome's body responded to the voice, the shaking stopped from a violent quake to small tremors as she painfully turned her head to Sesshomaru. His eyes looked to her in pain and longing. The spirits inside of her where trembling with anticipation, they where egured to take her all, and she begged for them to stop. She felt his hand on hers as he leaned into her ear." Kikyo, come back to me."

In that instant she felt the connecting power between her and Inuyasha become destroyed. Her body went still and her soul felt like it was evaporating and being replaced. The emptiness it left behind was too much. It's was over. He was too late to save her. They had won. Then she felt another spirit claim her body and her soul before it disappeared and it was thrown into darkness.

_Inuyasha…..Inu…yasha….Inu…...ya…..sha….._

"Kagome…Kagome! Wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes flashed open as she let go a scream and jolted up from the soft bed.

"Ahhh!" The small figure cried as it covered its ears and collapsed on the floor.

Her heart was racing in her chest and her face and body where drowned in sweat and tears, but as she looked around her familiar surrounds she began to calm down. She was in her room.

"Man! That must have been some crazy dream, are you ok sis?"

"Yeah…I'll be ok Sota, thanks. Wait a minute." Kagome turned to her little brother who was digging wax out of his ears. _This isn't right…why is Sota here? Isn't he…_A sudden headache bared down on her and just as it appeared it was gone, leaving behind an empty feeling of uncertainty. _What…was I just saying? Something about…Someone…_

"What is it?" He looked to her all innocent like.

Instantly she knew what the problem was." Don't give me those puppy dog eyes! What did I tell you about going into my room!" She snatched the pillow from her bed and smacked him across the face." Get out!"

"Fine!" He yelled at her, scrambling to the door, before she hits him again." But next time you're running late to class, I won't wake you up!"

"Late!? Oh no! What time is it!?" She snatched her clock from the night stand in horror." I'm going to be late to school! Sota, why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"Oh, now you care!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Don't I even get a thank you?"

"Out!" She through her pillow at him and slammed the door shut.

"Mom! Kagome is being mean to me!" Sota yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Kagome! What did I tell you about picking on your brother?" Her mother called from somewhere in the house.

"He…started it!" Kagome yelled back through the door as she struggled with her school uniform.

"Na-uh!"

"Uh-hu!"

"Alright you two settle down, your lunches are already in your backpacks, now hurry to school or you'll both be late!"

"Thanks mom! Love you!" Kagome said her good-bye's as she rushed down the stairs.

Grabbing her backpack from the entrance and pulling on her school shoe's she still couldn't get rid of a nagging feeling of something being wrong. Another headache ensued and she decided not to worry about it. She through the front door open and stepping into the sunlight, it was a beautiful summer day. She unhooked her bike and headed out to school excited for the coming of summer vacations and all the memories she'll make. Looking down at her watch, she peddled faster to try to make it to school on time, at the last minute she turned into the park for a short-cut. Another sharp pain to the head.

She closed her eyes for an instant and when she opened them, a man suddenly appeared in front of her, and she slammed her breaks to avoid hitting him. Her biked slammed into him as she flew into the air and landed on a pile of leaves. For an instant, she could have sworn the pile of leaves, had turn into snow.

"I'm so sorry! Are you…hurt…?" She turned to check on the pedestrian, but there was no one there." W…Where did he go! Well…I guess if he was able to run off, he wasn't that hurt." She glanced at her watch." Oh no! I'm late!"

She hopped on her bike and in no time she made it to her school. Chaining her bike, she grabbed her backpack, raced up some stairs, turned a corner and ran down the hallway to her class. Just as her name was being called from the teacher for roll call, she swung the door open, and entered the classroom trying to catcher her breath." Present!"

The classroom was filled with giggling and snicker, the teacher however, was not amused." You're…_barely_ present….one more incident like this and I'll send you to the principle office."

"Yes sensai! I'm sorry! I will…take my…sit…thank you." She bowed in apology and still trying to catch her breath, she slumped over the side of her desk, letter her body relax from her sprinting.

"Late again Kagome?" Her best friend Sango whispered from the sit next to her.

"Yea, but it wasn't my fault this time."

"Tell me during lunch." She winked at her and went back to her math book.

Before she knew it she had already gone through Math, Science, and History class, by lunch time she was exhausted both physically from this morning and now mentally.

"So," Sango began," Tell me what happened this morning"

"Well…I kinda…sorta…ran over this guy with my bike."

"Hummm…points for creativity, but next time, work on something more…believable."

"I'm serious! I ran over someone with my bike, the dent is there to prove it!"

"Really! Was he cute?" Leave it to her best friend to make it about love. Even though her outside demeanor is very mature, smart, athletic, and confident, she always had a soft spot for the romantics." Was it love at first sight?"

"Love…?" She wondered why that word bothered her, it's not like she loved someone, or maybe she wished she was in love."No…nothing like that…in fact…by the time I turned around the guy was gone."

"To bad…" She sighed heavily while delicately eating her bento."Maybe someday we'll both find someone. Speaking of _someone_! There's a new guy in class! They introduced him while you weren't here."

"Weird…and just when summer vacation is about to start."

"Well…he is a demon, they are very impatient creatures, and if they feel like doing something they'll just do it."

"I guess, what kind of demon is he."

"In basic terms…his a dog demon. I think his here," Sango's skimmed the classroom until a smile crossed her face revealing she had found her mark."There…that guy over there with the long white hair and ears. I think they said his name was…Inuyasha."

Kagome turned to see the student, only to realize that he did the same thing as they locked eyes from across the room. She turned back to her bento in surprised. The initial shock of him starring at her had passed, but it left behind a sinking feeling in her stomach, and her head began to ache.

"Kagome…are you ok?"

"I…I think his the guy I ran over this morning."

"What!? Really!?"

"He…seems familiar." Her head grew worse."Listen, I'm going to the infirmary for some headache medicine."

"I'll accompany you."

"Its OK, I'll be fine, I'll be back before you know it." She flashed her best smile at her, and turned to the door, only to run into Inuyasha.

"Can I talk to you?"Inuyasha stood a few inches taller than her, handsome boyish face, with large honest eyes. Her heart started doing flips in her chest, she didn't know anyone that made the simple black uniform look so good, but again her head began drumming in pain. She thought about turning him down to try to get to the infirmary." Please." He asked again.

"I…guess so." How could she say no to that desperate sounding plea? She would just have to grin and bear it until she got to the infirmary. Besides she felt that she owed him an apology for this morning.

"Follow me." He turned away and she followed him up some stairs and out into the roof top of the school. It was surprisingly bright and it only made her headache worse. They stood in silence for a few moments, the relaxing summer breeze, gently pushed Inuyasha's hair away from his serious face. _I guess his really angry at me._ She couldn't take much more of the growing tension so she decided to speak first.

"About this morning, I'm sorry I ran you over, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm alright…it's you I'm worried about."

She tried not to blush, but she felt her cheeks grow warm. "Y…You don't have to worry about me, I…just have a headache is all."

"The pain your feeling, it's not just a headache, it's your body fighting a suppressive spell. There trying to lock up your memories."

"E…excuse me?"

Slowly he made his way to her, the whole time his gaze never left hers. "Kagome, listen carefully, none of this is real."

"What are you talking about…are you on something?" She stepped back from every advance he made, her heart running wild in her chest.

"Stupid! I'm not on anything!"

"Don't call me stupid! My name is Kagome! Ka-go-….me….?" She had a hard sense of déjà-vue. _Hadn't I already done this?_ _Could he be telling the truth?_ Fear started setting in and she avoided his gaze.

"You need to snap out of it, I can help you wake up, but you have to fight this control. You can't let yourself accept this world!"

"You're crazy!" Suddenly it began to snow and in seconds the ground was covered in a blanket of white." It's snowing in the middle of summer?"

"That's because it isn't really summer! Its winter!"

"…why?"

"Because you're starting to remember!"

"Shut-up! There's _nothing_ for me to remember!"

"Don't you feel that something isn't right with this world!? This because this is all a fake, created by the soul that keeping you trapped her!"

"Stop it!" They we're now in a middle of a screaming match and everything started to ring out loud and true. She covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes to repel his words, all the while she was still backing away from him, and fight the head ache that grew stronger.

"Try thinking back past this morning! You can't, can you!"

"Stop it!"

"I need you to believe me!"

"I don't! I won't!"

"It's coming back to you isn't it!? You can't deny it!"

"Go away!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Please stop it!"

"You have to trust me!"

"NO!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"LIER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT ME! BUT YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT!"

"KAGOME! WHAT OUT!"

Kagome took one last step back and she found herself falling from the rooftop. She couldn't remember if she screamed, but second before she hit the ground, Inuyasha grabbed her mid-air, and they both landed on the ground safely. He gently put her down to her feet, but she just slid to the cold ground and cried in her hands. Her head no longer hurt, but she was trapped with the truth that escaped from her own lips. She wanted so badly to make this her real world, wanted to pretend that she wasn't lonely, but in her heart she knew all along…everyone was dead. Inuyasha sat down next to her and waited patiently for her to stop crying. In the quit and hiccupping of her tears, snow continued to drip slowly to the pretend world, and after a long while, she final calmed down.

"You're not real…are you…?" She whimpered as she tried whipping away her tears.

"I'm sorry...I know it's a lot to take in, maybe I should have used a more…gentler approach, but there isn't much time."

"I'm…I'm I really under some spell?"

"Sort of…actually I'm not quite sure. I'm basically a part of you that's fighting this world. So I only know what your body feels and what you already know."

"But…this feels…so real."

"I know…this also feels real for me too." He reached out and held her hand." But you don't belong here. The real Inuyasha is out there, fighting for your life, trying to protect you. I know his sorry for leaving you. He cares about you…very much." He squeezed her hand harder."Even though I'm not… real, I also care about you, and it may mean destroying my own existence in this world, but I will protect you with all that I 'am, in order to get you out of here."

"Inuyasha…what if…I choose to stay here…in this world…with you?"

"I can't let you do that."

"Why not? Sure I would run late to school every day, but Sota and Mom would be alive and I would have you. I would have everyone back." She looked into his eyes, hoping to see some sign that he would accept her proposal, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know it's easier to forget, but don't you think the real Inuyasha would be sad to never see you again?"

"But aren't you afraid of dying…if…I go back?"

"Well…not really…I don't really exis—"

"You know what I mean! Will you really be gone? Forever? Will you die!?"

He looked to her with sad eyes, gently pulled her to her feet, and led her a little ways to a well covered in moss that appeared out of nowhere. She looked at his back as he led the way, and it somehow seemed so small and sad "You really are…a stupid woman, caring about me, who told you to be so kind hearted huh? Stop crying…please."

"Don't call me stupid. Idiot…I'm not crying." She sobbed, wiping away her tears. When they we're close to the well, he turned and held her face gently in his hands, so that her full attention was on him.

"Kagome…listen…" He spoke softly as puffs of clouds escaped his lips." I'm the part of Inuyasha that has always been with you, and as long as your heart keeps beating, I will always be inside you. And one day, when you lived your life to the fullest into you're old age, and your heart stops beating…I will follow you…into the afterlife. So even if this world ends for me, it will never end, for us…on the other side."

"Inuyasha, I…I lo—."

"Don't say it. Save if for when you meet the real me, OK?" He released her and Kagome ran into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Inuyasha! I'll make this up to you! I will tell you how I feel when I see you again, I promise!"

"Kagome..."

"Thank you…for everything, I'm sorry you always have to protect me..."

"Stupid." He gently pulled her away."I'm supposed to protect you. That's what people in love do.

"Inuyasha…"

"See you in the real world."

"Inuyasha!"

"Goodbye…"

He pushed her into the well and she watched as the door way grew smaller until it disappeared. She was again surrounded by darkness, but this time, she knew she wasn't alone. It was _not_ hopeless. Even though the connection between them had been destroyed, Inuyasha was in her heart and he was somewhere waiting for her in the real world. The battle might have been lost, but her war with her spirit was far from over.

"It seems that my decision to pull you from death was a mistake."

"Who's there!?" Kagome still remained floating in darkness, the women's voice seem to be coming from everywhere.

"Why do you resist so much?"

"I have someone that's waiting for me."

"Inuyasha…? Sango…? Miroku…? They have done nothing but betray you and turn against you, just like my village and Sesshomaru had betrayed me."

"You're…you're my previous reincarnation!"

"Yes."

"My friends did not betray me! And Sesshomauru…doesn't he love you?"

"Is that what he told you?" She asked mockingly from somewhere in the abbess.

"No, but I know it's what he feels, his done so much just to be with you—sure his method is a bit extreme, staining his hands with blood, but he does care for you. "

"The only blood he is stained with is with mine, when he tricked me, and killed me so many years ago."

"Sesshomaru…killed you!?" T_hat doesn't make any sense! _ Just then, Naraku's voice broke from her memory.

_"…Lord Sesshomaru might not be too grateful for what I have planned for his love."_

"Naraku …his behind all this, I just know it!" Kagome yelled into the darkness, not sure of where her other self might be."His the one that convinced Sesshomaru to kill your reincarnations! He was the one that tricked you! I'm positive he had a part in you death! You have to believe me! His after the Jewel!"

"Sessomaru was that one that killed me and it is because of Naraku, that I can have my revenge."

"…you…and Naraku?"

"Yes, when enough souls we're collected, he was able to contact me and we began to plan Sessomaru's demise, with the help of Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!?"

"After all he is my royal guard, due to an unfortunate accident he lost his memory when you hit him, but once he is in range of my power, he will do anything I ask."

"His not the same person you knew! His different now, and he will not fall for your tricks!"

"When he realizes you're dead, I will give him the blood of a full demon, and he will kill run mad with rage, and kill Sesshomaru for me."

"I won't let it happen!" Kagome began to grow frustrated fighting with a bodiless voice.

"There is no stopping it now. Once I extract my revenge, I shall give Naraku the power he seeks, and the world will come to an end. I will no longer be the only one suffering."

"You don't think enough have suffered!?"

"Enough. Once I kill the last bit of your soul, this will all be over, for you and your friends."

"I won't let you hurt anymore of my friends!"

"You cannot stop me."

"We won't know for sure unless you show yourself you coward!"

Just then the pitch blackness melted into a grassy landscape and in front of her stood her mirror image, with a few differences. Her hair was long and straight, wearing red pants and white shirt, she stood as a beautiful priestess and a deadly warrior." I am Kikiyo, keeper of the Scared Jewel, and I will not be defeated by the likes of you." A bow and arrows appeared in front of Kikyo and Kagome, both grabbed their weapons in their hands, and aimed it toward the other" I will test your resolve."

"Bring it!"

**Authors Note:**

**Now that all my basic characters are in play, there is only one thing left to do, make them fight each other in an epic battle of good vs. evil! Bwaa ha ha ha! ^_^**

**Again and again, sorry it has taken me so long to post anther chapter, I've been trying to do at least one chapter a month, but…eh…life gets in the way sometimes! ^_^**

**The story is almost over and I thank all my followers for hanging on for the ride, especially the horrible grammar and spelling errors! **

**Thanks again! Hope to see you for the next Chapter! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(Inuyasha)**

It was irritating enough to discover a powerful weapon he had in his possession the whole time, only to have it taken away with his demonic powers, but now he couldn't even feel Kagome's presence any longer—another ability he never knew he had, until it was gone. With every step they took towards the discovered castle, where the demonic aura was strongest, his mind wondered on the different ways he was going to torture whoever took her. His thought we're interrupted by a hand on his shoulder and he realized he had bawled his hand so tightly, it began to draw blood. Miroku gestured to look up, signaling to him that there was surveillance being made from above by demon insects. They ducked in the shadows of the trees and hoped they wouldn't be spotted. What they we're about to do was the stupidest or smartest thing they could do. There was more of a chance of the plan falling apart then it working, but then again, all military strategies where a gamble on their own, right? How did Miroku convince him to do this anyway?

_"You want me to do what!?" It had just been an hour after the attack and Miroku was almost done healing himself. They we're talking about a plan to approach the dark energy ahead, when he couldn't believe the suggestion the idiot monk made."Have you lost all the blood to your brain?" Inuyasha yelled at him again._

_"Well…you did say that you would become a distraction."Miroku explained._

_"That I'm ok with, but you're talking about sticking an apple in my mouth and throwing me on a silver platter!"_

_"But it's like you said, they have been expecting you from the moment they took Kagome, why not just do the unexpected?"_

_"This isn't unexpected! This is stupid!"He began pacing, trying to figure out another way, so far the monk was right._

_"You said to keep the plan simple, this is pretty cut and dry, don't you agree? Besides, this will increase the chances of getting in without another assault to hinder us, this way we have a chance to attack them from the inside."_

_"Do I look like a damn girl scout to you!? Do you see me pulling a wagon with cookies on it!?" He was acting like a child—he knew, but any logical arguments he could have made, evaporated with his anger._

_"Look, they stopped sending demons after us because they want us to find them."_

_"That doesn't mean we have to take their invitation!"_

_"Sometimes the best approach is the direct one."_

_"…you're serious…aren't you…? You really want me to do this?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Are you sure this is going to work!?"_

_"Trust me."_

There you have it, Miroku talked him into it.

So there he was coming out of hiding, walking up to the large door of the castle, and making himself known. The plan was this: He would gain entry by surrendering, they will lead him to Kagome, and Inuyasha will find a way to get Miroku inside to back him up. Miroku did mention something about someone doing this before with a wooden horse, but he was sure he made that up. I guess he deserved this, sighing up to be a decoy, is no different than sighing up to become bate.

He heard the insects buzz louder and disappear.

_Looks like their calling their master…_

His heart began to race, mixed with the anticipation of finally knowing if Kagome was well, and taking down the person responsible for her kidnapping. He gripped his sword that was tied to his belt, maybe he could hold out long enough to transform back? That hope was fleeting. He knew better, it looks like he was going to have to do this the old fashion way, the human way. Moments later the door opened with no one on the other side, he steeped in carefully, and just as the door was about to slam itself shut, he slipped a small piece of wood into the door frame gently, leaving the door unlocked for Miroku.

"You must be suicidal—coming here as a human." Sango emerged from the darkness, her hand tightly grasping a giant boomerang.

"Sango." He spat at her name.

"Drop your weapon."

"What…this piece of junk?" He opened his sheath to reveal the rusted blade, even if it was useless, for now he wanted to keep his weapon close to him as a possible option. "Now…" He said, sheathing his blade when he felt she was satisfied with its horrible condition." Where is Kagome?"

"First, I assume that you just came from the shrine?"

"Yea…whatever is left of it."

"And where is Miroku?"

His heart fell in his chest. _Did they know that Miroku was alive!? Did they see him suck in the insect with his wind tunnel after all!? Shit! _

"What are you…stupid!?" He decided to call her bluff." Don't you remember burning down the shrine, there was nothing left of him, not even a body…"

"Really…then how did you know Kagome was kidnapped, or that I was the culprit, how did you know I would be here? You don't seem surprised."

"Feh, I never trusted you to begin with and your stench led me right to you. As of Miroku…well…when your scent disappears off the face of the earth that could only mean one thing. Besides…haven't they told you, I'm a guardian, eventually the trail would have led me here."

"…I see…so Miroku really is…"

He watched as her eyes lowered in silent thought and for an instant he caught Sango's hands began to tremble. In a blink of an eye however, she was back to her heartless self, only this time her eyes turned on him with sharp and dark intent, pain clothed in rage. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Sango…where is Kagome…?"

"This…is all your fault!" Sango yelled, ignoring him, suddenly raising her boomerang and aiming for his head. He quickly ducked causing the boomerang to strike the stone wall behind him, sending chocking debris of rocks and dust plummeting into the ground. When he looked up, Sango was already in front of him, her katana raised above her head for a kill strike. Inuyasha unsheathed his blade and deflected the attack, but Sango countered with a flying kick to his side, sending him sliding across the room and crashing into a metal suit of armor.

"If only you had stayed pin to the tree…none of this…would have happened!" Sango, using both hands, thrusted her arms forward as she attacked with throwing stars. Inuyasha, tangled in the disfigured metal limbs, grabbed the shield from the suit of armor, and hid behind it as the tiny stars struck the metal almost slicing right through it."Sota…Miroku…Kagome…you took everything from me!"

He didn't understand what she meant about him and a tree, his past was no longer his focus, right now it was finding Kagome."Damn you Sango! Where is Kagome!?"

She threw more stars and again he deflected them with his shield, only this time, one manage to rip through the rusted metal and slice his right arm. His hand released the shield as he grabbed his wound. The cut was deep and his hand and shirt sleeve was already soaked in blood. _Shit! Damn human body!_

"Prepare to die Inuyasha!" Sango rushed forward her blade tip pointed to his heart.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha rushed forward, sword in hand, and just as the two we're about to clash blades, he ducked and slid at the last minute, tripping Sango and causing her to roll and crash against the castle wall in a cloud of dust.

"Now to find Kago—ah!" A sharp pain consumed his right arm as he dropped his sword with a clatter and fell to his knees, hunched over in excruciating pain. Where the star had struck his arm, another was lodged in its wound to take its place, dropping his arm lifeless to his side.

"Never turn your back on the enemy, especially…if it's me." Sango emerged from the dust, her eyes glazed over in black, her hand still extended forward from the star that she threw.

"Argh…D—damn you!" The star was lodged deep, and each twitch of his muscle, brought a new wave of pain.

"Die…Inuyasha."

In desperation move he grabbed his blade and threw it at Sango, who easily deflected it, and raised her blade to kill him. Was this the best that he had? Was this the best that he could come up with? His body felt drained of strength with each drop of blood missing from his body and his muscle became heavy weighing him down. Defeated before he even started. Human bodies we're fragile, weak, worthless, he never stood a chance. She stood before him now, her shadow consuming his body, he could only watch helplessly as Sango prepared to decapitate him. _Damn it! Why!? This worthless human body! If only I was still a demon! This would have been nothing!_ She aimed and raised her sword._ Damn human body! Move! Move! MOVE! _

"I will not allow this!" Miroku suddenly stepped in front of Inuyasha and blocked her blade, and with a spinning kick to her stomach, sent her flying back.

"Miroku…you idiot! What are you doing!?" Inuyasha stood to his feet still clinging on to his arm, yelling at his back turned to him.

"Isn't it obvious…saving you." Miroku turned to him and smiled.

"I—"

"Inuyasha. I could also not let you die…before you could meet Kagome. I too…cannot face Kagome and tell her you laid down your life afterwards. That would be cowardly of both of us if I did nothing to stop you and if you died here so easily."

Again, this monk who was supposed to be his enemy, who was his complete opposite in every way, surprised him. He suffered burns, cuts, and burses. His spiritual powers have been drained to almost nothing and on top of that his cursed hand is a ticking time bomb waiting to swallow him whole. And the girl he loved, who he would lay is life on the line, is trying to kill him, and is in conspiracy with the enemy. Damaged from head to toe, physically, to spiritually, he should be defeated. But this same monk was standing before him, still able to fight, still able to smile. He realized human bodies…aren't really that weak, the only thing that was weak about him was his resolve." This bastard…always trying…to show me up…" He muttered under his breath while unable to hold back a grin he kept hidden.

"I will kill you Inuyasha!" Sango called to her prey, now gripping a second katanna, looked to both of them in a mad rage. She was no longer herself or recognized anyone—not even Miroku, anyone who stood before her was her enemy now.

" How is your injury?" Miroku asked.

"What…this little scratch?" Inuyahsa grabbed the star, and with one quick move, yanked the miniature saw from his arm." Even if I'm human now, it's going to take a lot more to kill a _demon_, like me." He lifted his injured arm and tightened a fist in front of his face, though it hurt like hell, he would fight through it.

"Good…now go. This is my fight and you have one of your own. Save Kagome. Naraku will be waiting."

"Right."

Sango lunged at the two of them and Miroku again deflected her attack giving Inuyasha the chance to escape. He recovered his sword and made his way to the stairs, but stopped on the first step, he turned back to the battle. Miroku seemed to be holding his own neither winning nor losing between the slicing winds of the knife vs. staff.

"Don't die on me Miroku!" he called to him, before he turned and made his way up the stairs.

With each step brought a jolting pain to his arm, but he still held the sword tightly, secretly vowing not to let go until Kagome—no, until everyone, was safe. Regardless of how the sword looked, it was still no ordinary sword, if it was able to keep Sango at bay without breaking. He could hear his heart pounding in his head, feeling the adrenaline rush through his body, as he anticipated what might lie before him. This whole wild ride about guards, souls, priestess, reincarnations, and maybe even destiny, still seemed too much to take in. Instead, he imagined Kagome at the park where they first meet, her job where he first held her hand, at the shrine when he said those regrettable things. Somehow when you find yourself at the end, you think back to the beginning, and the future that could be. When he saw the end of the stairs he grabbed his sword with both hands and readied himself for battle. _This is it! _Just as he made it to the top of the stairs a wave of green flame hit him and sent him plummeting back a few steps. A shrieking cry of what seemed like groups of girls at a concert pierced the air, only these girls sounded like they were being tortured. He quickly got to his feet and climbed the few steps to the top step."Kagome!"

"The merge has been completed!"

"Kagooomeee!"

**Authors note:**

***Groveling at my readers feet* I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE TAKEN WAY TO LONG TO UPDATE! THANK YOU FOR YOUR EMENCE PAITENCE! Now that school is over I can put my focus back on this great story!**

**Keep reading! And enjoy! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**(Kagome)**

_What the heck was I thinking!_ Kagome hid behind a tree clutching the bow and arrows in her hand, her heart racing in her chest. _Bring it!? Really Kagome!? You don't even know how to use this thing!_ She was so caught up in the moment she completely forgot that she didn't know a thing about archery. Kagome thought about throwing it away, but decided not to, considering her bizarre situation, it was better than nothing. Her previous self was powerful, she barely managed to avoid her first arrow as it zipped pasted her cheek, taking some of her hair with her, but just the power of it brushing by was able to knock her off her feet. And what does she do in respond? Kagome tries to shoot an arrow and the thing falls just inches from her feet. At that moment she didn't know if she would die from her attacker's arrows, or from embarrassment.

"You cannot hide!" Her double scream as Kagome heard an arrow strike the tree, then seconds later the tree exploded into millions of splinters. Kagome was pushed by the force of the impacted onto her stomach. She scooped up her bows and arrow and made a run for it.

"You cannot escape!" She shot another arrow, this time inches from her feet, another explosion launched her off the ground and she fell skidding against dirt and rocks. Her back burned from the explosion and her body aching from the landing. Kagome slowly picked herself up from the ground, her knees where bleeding and her ears wouldn't stop ringing.

"All you can do…is die!"

Kagome watched in horror as another arrow was released from the bow, slicing the air as it made its way towards her, the world seemed to stand still. She closed her eyes. There was no flash back from happier time's with her family and there was no hopes for the future she wish she could have accomplished. There was only a sinking regret, for not getting the chance to tell Inuyasha, that she loved him.

_"Kagooomeee!" _

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes shot open and she threw herself to the left, slapping the ground before the arrow could pierce her heart. When she looked up Kikyo was circled by white flying demons, each carrying a ghostly ball, and gently pushing it into her body. She was getting stronger and she was merging with her other previous reincarnations.

"You're too late. Once I finish consuming these souls, I will take yours as well, and my revenge will be assured."

"You have to stop this! Getting revenge isn't going to solve anything! Sesshomaru didn't do this to you!"

"You really don't know anything…"Kikyo raised her hand and a hoard of floating demons attacked Kagome, wrapping her arms and legs, pinning her to a tree." Let me show you…the scare left behind…from loving a demon." The priestess raised her hand again and hovered over her struggling victim. Kagome shut her eyes and braced herself for pain, but when nothing came, she opened her eyes and she found herself standing in the middle of a village.

_W—where I'm I_? _Another illusion?_ "Umm…excuse me." Kagome retched out her hand to a young boy running towards her, but when he got close he evaporated into a mist in front of her, and reappeared behind her." It is an illusion!"

_"This is my memory,"_ Kikyo corrected her voice loud inside Kagome's head_."…and this is my village before it was destroyed by Sesshomaru."_

Kagome took in the village; children laughing, adults at work, everyone living happily. Just then one of the villagers gasped and pointed behind Kagome."It's the priestess!" She turned and was shocked to face Kikyo before her eyes, carrying a basket of what looked like herbs, smiling, and like the boy before evaporated and reappear. Kagome wasn't surprised to see Kikyo, this was her memory after all, but she was surprised to see her…happy and normal.

_"I hunted and gathered herbs for the village. At this time they did not have knowledge that I was the carrier of the Shikon Jewel." _

"_Shikon Jewel…is that what you offered Naraku as payment for your revenge?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Even if it means his going to use it to destroy the world…?"_

_"He cannot. Many before me tired to use its power for their own selfishness, however, what many don't know, is that it can only be used for good."_

_"So it's worthless to Naraku!"_

_"Yes."_

Kagome starred at the villagers, happy, praising Kikyo, and looking forward to the future. _"Then…if your village became destroyed, why not use it save your people."_

_"…It's a gift for those that possess it and a curse for those that actually vessel it. I cannot use the jewel, I can only release it, to whoever I choose, and in doing so…I also die."_

_"What? I don't understand…"_

_"If I die so does the jewel, but if the jewel is handed down, then it is I who will only die." Kikyos voice in her head sounded sad, almost defeated." The jewel…is created and attached to the soul of the vessel, so in essence, by removing the jewel or soul from my body, I perish. Once the jewel's power is used it then dies too and attaches itself to another soul as it waits to become reborn again. The jewel is nothing but a glorified leach." _

_"I…I had no idea…I thought you would give it to the one you love and—."_

_Kikyo bitterly laughed. "That is just a legend…but…it does seem fitting, that you should give your soul up, and the power you possess, to someone you truly care for."_

"My lady!" Inuyasha figured fazed past her and grabbed Kikyo's hand, even if this moment was in the past, the gesture still pricked at Kagome's heart." Where have you been ?!"

"Oh…Inuyasha, I was out picking herbs and I must have lost track of time…"

"I told you it's not safe for you to be out alone! How can I do my job if you won't let me protect you!?" He pulled Kikyo away from the villagers toward the castle, still holding her hand." Kikyo was laughing at Inuyasha stubbornness as he smiled back at her. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha…so at peace.

She suddenly felt her jealousy rise along with shame as she tried her best to still her heart_."Did…did he know…about you and the jewel?"_

There was a long pause before she answered, but when she did, her voice sounded so soft and loving_." Yes."_

She bawled her hands in a fist and began to tremble as she fought back tears that where already falling."_Then why did you…have to…drag him into this? Inuyasha has done nothing but try to protect you, and how do you repay him, you let Naraku use him as his personal slave to kill off your generations, just so you can get to Sesshomaru."_

In a blink of an eye the happy village, Kikyo's image, and Inuyasha were gone. She was standing beneath a tree, the night sky scattered with stars, and the only light was the moon, a beautiful lake in front of her with equal beauty of the reflecting moon. Underneath the tree, sitting quietly with her bow and arrow in her lap, was Kikyo. This was another memory. Suddenly she stood on her feet and aimed the bow and arrow at a nearby tree, it split in two, crashing to the ground.

"Impressive…"A dark familiar voice spoke from the shadows."But not enough." Three glowing whip like tentacles emerged from the dark, Kikyo ducked and the tree she was standing under was sliced into pieces. Before she could launch another arrow a fourth whip appeared and shredded her weapon. Kikyo's feet tumbled underneath her as she tried to get her bearings, but it look like she would fall into the lake. Her hand seemed to be retching for an invisible rope as her body began to fall back, there was fear in her eyes, and somehow Kagome knew that she didn't know how to swim. But before her long hair could even touch the water's surface, a gust of wind and a blurred body grabbed onto the extended hand, it was Sesshomaru. For a moment they starred at each other, Kikyo's body was at an arch, defenseless, and Sesshomaru's body emanated predator.

"Release me!" Kikyo broke the silence, tugging at her arm, but his grip was stone."Release me demon!" Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled on her arm, helping her to her feet, but he tugged her hard enough that she crashed into his chest.

Kagome's could feel her face grow hot and red with embarrassment from the intimate scene, was it really ok to watch this?

"What are you doing?" Kikyo's voice was shaking as she attempted to sound strong, stepping away from him.

Sesshomaru ignored her question. "My ignorance was painfully clear."

"Ignorance?"

Again he ignored her question, tugging underneath his fur on his shoulder, as he pulled out a scroll. He approached her and placed the scroll in Kikyo's hand, letting his hand linger a few beats, before letting go." It contains history of the Jewel's origin."

Kikyo looked at the scroll and then looked up at him in surprised, her voice toned in suspicion, she interrogated him. "Where did you get this?"

"That is of no importance."

"So now you know now that I am the vessel you seek?"

"Yes."

"Why do you give this to me? Have you not come to claim the jewel for yourself?

"No."

"Then…why did you come back?"

Silence fell on both of them. Their eyes glued to one another. Even though they where only a few inches apart, the distance and differences between them seemed vast, as if an invisible canyon stood between them. She was a priestess, bound to a curse, and he was a demon, bound to no one. Her small figure compared to his strong stature, shrunk her image from a warrior into nothing more than an ordinary women, compared to the demon, made him look more dangerous. When Kikyo spoke again in Kagome's head and she jumped, suddenly aware of her own presences again_."This was the last time I saw him, before he destroyed my village."_ She said, in a distant voice.

Sesshomaru turned to leave, his eyes looming over the remains of the tree he destroyed. "Good-bye, lady Kikyo."

Suddenly Kikyo latched on to his sleeve stopping him in his tracks, her grasp trembling."Sesshomaru…if you ask of me…I will give you the jewel."

The demons eyes slightly raised in shook, but he closed them, regaining his composure." That will not be necessary…I am no longer interested, in the Scared Jewel."

"What do you desire now?" It was very subtle, but for a brief moment, it looked as if the great demon had flinched. He stood paralyzed, as if unable to move, by the delicate grip she had on his sleeve. Slowly she released him and centered herself in front of him. "Sesshomaru…" Kikyo called to him as he opened his eyes in response to his name. The yellow of his eyes glowed against the dark as they watched Kikyo gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"You." Sesshomaru suddenly spoke.

"What?" Kikyo began to pull away, but he grabbed her wrist, keeping her near.

"I returned…for you…Kikyo."He leaned forward and met his lips with hers. Kikyo's body stiffened with surprise, but just as quickly she accepted it, and as her body slowly began to melt into his kiss, Sesshomaru suddenly knocked her from her feet and laid her gently on the grassy earth. He released her from his kiss, gazing at the beautiful women before him, his eyes seemed sad but sure. "Kikyo…I will break your curse."

Kikyo's eyes watered as tears began to spill from the side of her cheeks. She nodded and he released her wrist, tangling his fingers with hers, he kissed her again rolling himself on top of her.

_"Ookaaay!"_ Kagome turned away from the lovey dovey scene in embarrassment, her face burning red."_I think I know where this is going Kikyo, can you please take me somewhere else, what's the point in showing this too me anyway?"_

Suddenly Kagome found herself on the ground, Sesshomaru on top of her, kissing her passionately. He released her and buried his head in her neck, gently licking her, sending shivers down her spine." _Kikyo! What…are you doing!?"_

_"I want you to feel what I felt."_ Kikyo's echoed in her head_."How far he went to convince me…that he loved me." _

When he pulled away from her neck and kissed her again, the image was no longer of Sesshomaru's, but Inuyasha's. Kagome shut her eyes as she fought the illusion, but try as she might, she couldn't ignore his touch, his taste, his smell, it felt too real. As if collapsing from the intimacy, Inuyasha let his weight fall on her, crushing every part of his body against hers.

_"Kikyo…please…stop this!"_ Kagome begged as Inuyasha released her lips and began kissing her neck again, lowering himself down toward her chest.

_"He slaughtered my people, burned down my village—all could have been prevented, if he would have just taken the jewel and ended my life."_ Her voice was cold and hollow." No he no longer wanted the jewel…what he wanted was crueler. H_e wanted the satisfaction of making me suffer in every way, he wanted to break my soul."_

"Kagome." Inuyasha called to her between breaths and kisses." I will protect you."

_"Inuyasha killed your family and destroyed your friends…just as Sesshomaru did."_

Inuyasha found her lips again, squeezing her hand, as if assuring her he meant it. Kagome's body responded to his even though her mind was aching to break free and she unwillingly returned his kiss, stronger, as if urging him for more. Her mind flashed images of her family in coffins, her apartment empty, and her life lonely.

_"Bond with me Kagome…and I will give you that satisfaction of avenging your family."_

He released her hand revealing his fingers covered in blood.

_"His hands are stained with the blood of your family, just as Sesshomaru's is with my people. Once a demon…always a demon."_

Just as she felt her mind slip into ecstasy with her body she realized that Kikyo…was wrong. A Sudden burst of strength came over her as she pushed Inuyasha off of her, the illusion evaporating into smoke, and she was back on the tree where she was held down, only the demons had fallen to her feet in pain. Kikyo retreated in shock.

"Kikyo…I feel sorry for you."

"What!?"

"In this new era we live in, demons are no longer just demons. They are workers, professionals, customers, and friends. Some might be evil and kill, but so do human beings. We live together as best as we can despite our differences. You and Sesshomaru, lived in an era where your love was taboo, but that did not matter to you at the time, did it?"

Kikyo's eyes narrowed in anger, her demon dragons, swaying uneasily around her. "It does not matter in which time we would have met, he would have still been a demon cloaked in evil, and I would have been his victim."

"Sesshomaru saved you from your loneliness, just like Inuyasha saved me from mine, and I am grateful fro that. But what Inuyasha did to my family, I don't know if I can ever forgive him, but I won't let you use him as you please...he is no longer your protector!"

"Silence!" Kikyo sent a demon flying to her, Kagome stretched her hand in front of her, evaporating the demon."What…you should be void of power in this plain of existence. How?"

Kagome looked at her hand in surprised, remembering how she defeated the bat demon with just a stick, she tightened her hand in a fist and looked to Kikyo." Looks like you're not the only one with power now." She felt a new hope inside of her rise, not just a flicker of wishful thinking when she awkwardly held the bow and arrow in her hands, but a solid flame—she could win!

"Impossible!"

"Kikyo…summon your weapon! Even if I have to kill you myself…I will protect Inuyasha!"

"You would protect a demon?"

"Yes…the demon I fell in love with."

**Authors Note:**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too steamy for you! lol!**

**Next chapter coming soon! ^_^ **


End file.
